If I Could Change the World
by dazdnconfusd730
Summary: Set in the future, Ash has been missing for three years until he finally reappears on a quest to stop Team Rocket, who have grown in power and now plan on destroying anyone against them. A dark fic.
1. Default Chapter

Misty couldn't believe it. He proposed. After all those years he finally proposed. She looked at the man she loved, who was on his knee with a ring clutched between his thumb and forefinger. Tears of happiness shone in her crystal blue eyes as she choked out her response. "Of course."  
  
The moon shone over the pair as he stood up and embraced her, his brown eyes full of joy. "I love you Mistara," he said as they hugged.  
  
"I love you too, Chris."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A lone figure clad in black walked swiftly and silently down the deserted road. Against the dark night the only thing about him that was visible was his pale face, which was void of emotion. The rest of him was hardly noticable, for he was dressed in black from head to toe. Even his hair was ebony, blending in perfectly with his surroundings. A long black trench coat billowed behind him as he kept a steady pace on his way to his destination.  
  
The figure stopped and looked up at the city's gate that towered far above him.  
  
"Cerulean City," the figure stated. He glanced over his shoulder at a pikachu, who had just emerged from the black pack that rested comfortably on the man's shoulders.  
  
"Pikapi," he said in his native language, before converting to telepathy. *Are you sure this is wise?* he thought. The yellow rodent climbed onto his master's shoulder and awaited an answer.  
  
"This has to be done," the man said aloud.  
  
*What if she's here?*  
  
"What if she is? She made it clear long ago that she hated me," the man spat.  
  
The pikachu's ears flattened against head in sadness. *Still, what if you see her?*  
  
"If luck is with us we wont."  
  
"You have always had exceptionally good luck. Except when it came to her," the pikachu reminded him.   
  
The man looked at the pokemon then back to the city gate, his brown eyes appeared sad, but then hardened. "Come, my friend, we have much to do."  
  
The pikachu shook his head sadly. He turned to climb back into his master's bag but stopped. *Ash?* he thought.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
*I hope for your sake your luck changes." Pikachu then slid into the bag and closed the flap with his small paws.  
  
Ash smiled sadly and said softly, "Me too Pikachu, me too." He inspected the city gate. A long time ago, when he had traveled from city to city, battling gym leaders for badges, there were no city gates. Now every city had a steel blockade to keep out unwanted visitors.  
  
Gates became common as Team Rocket rose to power. Team Rocket had shocked the world when they had suddenly gone from little more than a joke, to a full blown evil organization. Three years ago, Team Rocket began going from town to town, destroying and pillaging. Soon they progressed from thieves to murderers and that was when everyone realized that Team Rocket was an orginization to be reckoned with.  
  
No one knew exactly what had caused the drastic change in Team Rocket, but rumors said there was a change in leadership. Whether or not Giovanni still ruled supreme, or was successfully overthrown by another was unknown.   
  
Either way, Team Rocket made walking around outside a city, in the dark, with no way into safety a very dangerous undertaking. And this was precisely what Ash was doing. The potential danger didn't seem to bother him though, as he finished his examination of the gate.  
  
He smirked then said softly, "It's an electric fence."  
  
*Good. That makes your job easier,* Pikachu thought from inside the bag.  
  
Ash didn't answer, instead he began to climb the fence. Electricity sparked at his touch but didn't appear to have any effect on him. When he reached the top of the ten foot fence he stopped, balancing on the small metal pole that ran across the fence, holding it together. He was crouched, using one hand for balance, the other resting lightly on his knee.   
  
"Here we go," he told Pikachu.  
  
*I hate this part,* was the response.  
  
Ash straightened, then leapt from the fence. He descended rapidly through the air, his trench coat billowing above his head. He landed in a position similar to the one he had been in on the fence. His trench coat settled behind him as he crouched, looking around the darkened city.  
  
Most of the buildings seemed dark, except for the occasional Pokecenter or all night convenient store. No one was out on the streets, everyone was locked up securely in their houses. He stood up deciding on his next course of action.  
  
*Where are we going now?* Pikachu asked, poking his yellow head out of the bag.  
  
Ash glanced over his shoulder. "Team Rocket has influence over the Lindham Scientific Institution." He paused, unsure if he wanted to tell his friend the rest of what he knew. After a moment of contemplation, he decided it would be better to prepare him. "They do experiments on pokemon."  
  
He heard Pikachu emit a squeak of rage and saw sparks fly from his cheeks as the little pokemon powered up.   
  
"Pikachu, calm down, you'll draw attention."  
  
Pikachu obeyed, his yellow glow died down, but his little face remained angry.  
  
"Let's go. We'll put them out of business tonight."  
  
"Pika," Pikachu said aloud, nodding in agreement.  
  
  
Updated A/N (6-8-02): Hi, I'm just updating this story, fixing mistakes and adding things where I feel they are necessary. As you may have noticed I have combined some of the smaller chapters, so this has fewer chapters, but each chapter is longer. Feel free to review if the desire so strikes you.   
  
  
A/N: This is my first Pokemon fic and it's definitely on the dark side. Please review, I would like to know if I should finish this. This will eventually be an AAMR, but aren't all stories? I started this to be a little something to help cure my writers block for an different story, but it is evolving into something rather large. Once again please review. I'm rating this R to play it on the safe side, it might pass for PG-13 but I don't know exactly where I'm heading with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few CD's and a pack of gum. Suing me would be pointless. Pokemon and all it's characters belong to some very rich people, but not me. I also borrowed the title from an Eric Clapton song, I don't know if it matters but better safe than sorry. 


	2. cha 2

A/N: For the purposes of my story I have made up some pokemon attacks. They will only apply to Pikachu, and I will explain them so you understand what they do. I watch the show and have played the game but I am not a pokemon expert. I do have a guide book for the game which I have used for ideas, and I'm sorry if during pokemon battles I screw up. I will try to be as accurate as possible. Please read and review, but if you're going to flame me be gentle, I got a whopper of a flame on another story and my self esteem still hasn't completely recovered. Another heavy blow could be fatal. ;)   
  
  
Disclaimer: I am still waiting for the owners of pokemon to call me back with their decision. I offered them three bucks and a lollipop for the whole kit and coboodle.  
  
  
  
  
Upon arriving at Lindham Scientific Industries, Ash noted two things. One, it wasn't very well guarded. Two, the rather large building sat next to the Cerulean City Gym.   
  
"You've got to be kidding," Ash muttered under his breath. He shook off the sudden wave of sadness that threatened to overwhelm him, and set his mind on the task ahead.  
  
Ash used telepathy to communicate with Pikachu in order to remain quiet. *We have to get to the seventh floor, free all the pokemon and destroy the lab.*  
  
*And exactly how do you plan on doing that?* Pikachu asked, knowing Ash had a way of making things sound much easier than they actually were.   
  
Ash grinned and headed towards the building, which cast a long rectangular shadow over the street. *Pikachu, Stealth now,* he silently commanded. During the past three years, Pikachu had grown stronger and learned many attacks, some unknown to anyone but Ash and himself. Stealth was one of those attacks. It allowed any type pokemon to become invisible. Pikachu had become strong enough that he could use it, not only on himself, but on Ash too.  
  
Pikachu used his attack, causing Ash to disappear from view. Ash strolled up to the front door and quietly opened it. Once inside Pikachu allowed him to become visible. *That was easy,* Ash thought.   
  
*Nothing is ever easy Ash,* Pikachu thought from within his bag. *Let's get going.*  
  
Ash walked through the empty hallway, his black boots making little sound on the polished tile floor. Everything was dark, which was the way Ash preferred it. *Elevator or stairs?* he asked Pikachu.  
  
*Do you really want to climb up seven flights of stairs?* Pikachu thought.  
  
*Point taken.*   
  
The elevator ride was long and slow, but fortunately there wasn't any music playing. With a slight ding, the doors opened to reveal a darkened hallway with several closed doors. Ash walked slowly, examining each door until he came to the one he was looking for. It was made of solid steel and had a keypad lock. Painted on the door, stenciled in black, were the words Lindham Labs.  
  
Ash glanced up and down the hallway, making certain no one was in the building working late. Satisfied, he reached out and touched the keypad. Electricity flowed from his hand to the lock, causing it to short circuit. The large door slid slowly open and Ash walked in, ready to set to work. The sight that met him appalled him.   
  
Fifty or so cages were lined against the wall, most were only just big enough for the pokemon contained in them to fit. The pokemon looked miserable. The cages were stacked in columns of five, and their bottoms were nothing more than bars. This meant that anything from the cage above them would fall through, onto the pokemon below.   
  
Ash shook his head as anger and sadness filled him. For someone who loved pokemon as much as he did, seeing this breaking his heart.   
  
Pikachu slowly crawled out of Ash's bag, his face a mixture of strong emotions. *Ash, how will we get them all out?*  
  
Ash didn't answer the question, instead he walked to the center of the room. "Everyone," he addressed them, his voice shaking in what was unmistakably grief. "I came to free you. I know you have been hurt, especially by humans, and I am sorry. Anyone who could harm such peaceful creatures as pokemon deserves to be punished. And I promise you, I will seek revenge on the people who did this to you."  
  
A few weak "Chars" and "Bulbas" as well as other pokemon speech emitted from the cages.  
  
*Pikachu?* Ash said, in need of a translation.   
  
*They said thank you.*  
  
Ash smiled and began to unlock the cages the same way he had unlocked the door.   
  
Pikachu shook his head. Only Ash could get fifty pokemon, who were abused and tortured by humans, and should by all rights hate every human that they laid eyes on, to trust him by only saying four sentences.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misty was sprawled upon her bed, her long legs dangling off the side as she thought about the last person she expected to on the night she became engaged.  
  
Ash Ketchum. So many memories in one name. He had done what no one else in the world had managed to do. He became a master at age fourteen. He had also stolen Misty's heart. They had been romantically involved when Ash had become master, and their relationship was put under constant strain due to his duties.   
  
After five years of the pain and heartache caused from trying to hold their relationship together, Misty gave up. She wrote a mean and spiteful letter to him, ending their relationship permanently. Not a day had passed during the last three years that Misty hadn't regretted sending that letter. She hadn't meant the things she had written, and when Ash had returned from his business trip she had planned to tell him that. But he never did return home. At the age of nineteen, the greatest Pokemon Master ever, disappeared, never to be seen again.  
  
Misty looked at the faded newspaper article in her hand. It was smuged from over use, but she could still make out the words, for she had most of them memorized any way.   
  
Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Master, vanished from the Indigo Plateau over four months ago. Ketchum, probably the most popular master ever, was well known for his famous victory over Gary Oak when he was only fourteen, making him the youngest master in history. After the Master's disappearance, a large search party was assembled, being coordinated by over twenty five Officer Jenny's. For the past four months the great search to find the man, who some call a legend, has turned up nothing. Ketchum's powerful and well known pikachu is also missing, causing some to believe he ran off, unable to cope with the stress of his high priority job. This is just a rumor, and most people believe that Ketchum was abducted, though obviously not for ransom, since there has been no demand for money. The search is now beginning to quell, as the legendary Ash Ketchum is now believed to be dead.  
  
Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Misty wiped them away with a swipe of her hand. "That was the past," she said aloud to no one in particular. "I have to move on with my life. I need to let it go and look toward the future. Toward Chris."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everything had been going according to plan. All of the pokemon were gone, with the help of the flying ones. They were now safe and far enough away to not have to worry about being recaptured. Ash was down to the final part of his mission, destroying the lab.   
  
"Pikachu, I choose you," Ash said aloud, his voice steady and calm. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and stood at his feet, in a ready position. "Thunder wave now!"  
  
"Piiikaaachuuu!" the little rodent cried, releasing a powerful wave of electricity into the lab. Instantly machinery caught fire and began to explode.  
  
"Hey you!" a new voice yelled. Ash turned to see a man dressed in a guards uniform running towards them. *Busted.* Pikachu stopped his attack, satisfied it had done the job. *Time to go,* Ash thought to Pikachu.  
  
*I would have to agree.* Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as Ash whirled around, running towards the window at the end of the hall.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," he heard the guard call. Then Ash felt a pokeball go whizzing by dangerously close, past his head, before opening in front of them with a crack.  
  
A rounded creature materialized, blocking their path. "Ha!" the guard said smugly. "Electricity is weak against rock. You'll never get by Graveler."  
  
"Grav," the round rock pokemon agreed.  
  
Ash turned and looked at the guard in sympathy before throwing Pikachu high into the air. "Pikachu, thunder bomb," he said, his voice low, and deadly.   
  
The guard watched him, perplexed. Was thunder bomb even a move? His eyes widened in horror as the pikachu did a somersault in midair, glowing an intense golden color. He then converted all his electricity into what appeared to be a yellow ball and threw it at the Graveler. The ball of electricity hit the rock pokemon with such a force that it sent him flying, back towards his trainer. It skidded to a stop in front of the guard, who stood in the hallway, stunned. A large groove was cut into the floor where the pokemon had slid, it's rock body crashing through the floor.  
  
"Sorry," Ash said, shrugging. He gave the guard a mock salute, as Pikachu once again assumed his position on his shoulder. Then he turned and began to run toward the window, once again, his trench coat flying behind him.  
  
As Ash ran, Pikachu thought, *Where to after we get to the window? It's a seven story drop.*  
  
*I'm thinking, I'm thinking.*  
  
Pikachu rolled his eyes, not surprised at his master's lack of planning. They made it all the way to the window before the guard recovered from his stupor. "Stop, or I'll shoot!" he cried, struggling to pull his gun out of the holster that was hanging around his rather excessive waist.  
  
Ash, of course, didn't stop, he opened the window instead. He climbed onto the windowsill, preparing to jump to the roof of the next building. It was a good deal lower than the seventh story, but it was also a good deal higher than the ground.   
  
*Pikachu get in the bag,* he thought urgently to the little pokemon. Pikachu scrambled into his pack.  
  
"Stop!" cried the guard again.   
  
Ash was about to jump when he heard the gunshot. He cried out in pain as a bullet tore through his side. Instinctively, both of his hands flew to his injured side, but this caused him to lose his balance and fall out the window. He had fallen past the fifth story before doing a flip in midair, trying to balance himself a bit. Ash somehow managed to land on the roof of the other building, although it was less than graceful. He fell to his knees as the wound in his side sent a searing pain through his body.  
  
He felt his pack moving as Pikachu climbed out quickly. He looked at Ash, concern etched in his brown eyes. "Pikapi?"  
  
"I'm okay, Pikachu," Ash said, grimacing.   
  
*Don't lie, Ash.* Pikachu suddenly perked up his ears, as he often did when he sensed someone's presence.   
  
Ash looked at him anxiously. *What is it Pikachu?*  
  
Pikachu ignored him and continued to listen. Then, he took a protective position in front of Ash, his cheeks sparking.  
  
"Who's up here?" they heard a feminine voice ask. A woman emerged from behind a door. Her long red hair hung around her shoulders, and the wind was whisking it across her face. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she examined the odd pair that had landed on her roof. She was wearing black sweatpants and a baggy blue T-shirt. Her sleeping attire no doubt.  
  
*Ash...* Pikachu thought.  
  
*I know Pikachu. I knew when I heard her voice.*  
  
*So much for luck,* thought Pikachu sadly.  
  
Misty looked curiously at the man on her roof. He was on his knees and both his hands were covering his left side. His head was down, and he appeared to be in pain. "Are you ok?" she asked, walking closer to him.  
  
"Pika, pika chu!" his pikachu cried at her. He blocked her way, sparks emitting from his cheeks.  
  
"Pikachu," the man said calmly. "Let her come."  
  
The pikachu glared at her for a moment, looking like he dearly wanted to shock her, before scampering back to his trainer.   
  
"What happened?" Misty asked, kneeling to the left of the injured man. His pikachu stayed on the right, his eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," the stranger said, trying to stand. She heard him gasp as the pain apparently worsened.   
  
"Pikapi, chu pika pika!" the pokemon chattered, obviously scolding him.  
  
The man turned his head toward the pickachu saying, "I am NOT lying."  
  
Misty was amused by the little rodents ranting. It reminded her of a pikachu she once knew. "Let me take a look at that," she said, trying to pry the man's hands away. After much insisting and a thundershock that came dangerously close to Misty, he finally relented.  
  
"You've been shot!" she gasped.  
  
Pikachu rolled his eyes and the man broke into a fit of painful laughter. "You're kidding," he said between laughs.  
  
Misty sighed. "Okay, I take it you knew that," she said, feeling rather stupid. "Come inside and I'll bandage you up."  
  
He stopped laughing. "No that's okay. I really need to be going." He attempted to stand again, having no better luck this time then the first.  
  
"Pikapi!" the pikachu cried at him in exasperation.  
  
Misty watched as the two seemed to carry on a silent conversation. Then she understood. They were connected, they could read each others minds. She was surprised. Very few trainers connected with pokemon, and if they did they were usually masters. Even then, they had to be connected with a pokemon that they had trained for a very long time.  
  
The pair apparently came to a conclusion because the man sighed and said, "Fine, let's go inside."  
  
She laced her arm under his right shoulder and helped him walk down the stairs into the gym. They walked through darkened hallways, as Misty guided him to the room used to heal pokemon after battles. "We have a Nurse Joy," she said. "But she isn't here at one o'clock in the morning."   
  
Misty tried to get a good look at the stranger, but he kept looking down, making it impossible to make out his features, other than his black hair. "Take off your shirt," she instructed him, turning her back to get some supplies.  
  
Ash looked up at her, his brown eyes widened in surprise. He knew she didn't know who he was, but hearing her say that...  
  
He silently obeyed the command, first taking off his trench coat, then gingerly taking his shirt off, being careful not to disturb his injury. He sat down on a table and looked around. Pikachu jumped up next to him and sat down, obviously reminiscing. Ash recognized the room, when he and Misty used to battle they would bring their pokemon here to be healed. The room was mostly white and reminded him of a hospital.  
  
Misty turned towards him and faltered. He had a nice body, muscular but not excessively so. She came over to him and began to clean the wound. "There's an exit wound, that's good, the bullet isn't in there."  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
"So where are you from?" she asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"No where in particular," he answered.  
  
"You don't have a home town?"  
  
"Everyone has a home town," he said, flinching as she began wrapping the bandages. "I just don't think of it as my home anymore."  
  
"Why?" Misty asked as she finished wrapping the gauze.  
  
He didn't answer her question, instead he simply raised his head, allowing her a good look at his face.  
  
Her eyes widened and she took a step back from him. His black hair, his pointy chin, his golden eyes. It was him. "Ash?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
He said nothing, only looked away, at Pikachu. He aimlessly reached out and pet the yellow pokemon between the ears.  
  
Misty continued to stare. After recovering from the initial shock she said, "I...everyone thought you died."  
  
Ash looked up at her, his face was hardened and emotionless. "Obviously, they thought wrong."  
  
"Where have you been?" Misty asked.   
  
She saw his eyes flash briefly with an emotion she couldn't place. Panic? His eyes returned to there normal coldness and he stood up slowly, wincing at the pain in his side. They stood a foot apart, Misty gazing up at him. She momentarily remembered when he had had a growth spurt at sixteen and finally surpassed her in height. It was hard to believe he used to be the short, scrawny, ten year old she had fished out of a river.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Ash shook his head. "This was an accident. I had no intentions of seeing you, but," he motioned to his bandaged side. "Leave it to me and my luck."  
  
"Why didn't you call? Write? Let us know that you were alive?" Misty asked, trying not to let her emotions show through her tough exterior.   
  
Ash slowly began to pull his shirt over his head, saying nothing. Misty assumed he wasn't going to answer when he suddenly said, "Ash."  
  
She looked at him in confusion as he fixed his shirt, then reached for his trench coat. Then Misty felt her heart wrench as he continued.  
  
"I cannot say Dear Ash, because you are not dear to me anymore. In fact I hate you." He folded his coat over his arms and looked at her, his head cocked. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she closed her eyes, knowing what would come next. He blinked at her then continued to recite. "I hate you with my mind, heart, and soul. You love your work more than you love me. I never see you anymore and in recent weeks I have found that that doesn't even bother me." He paused here, and she kept her eyes closed, though silent tears now began to flow from them. "Goddamn you Ash! We had something and YOU ruined it. You and your Goddamn dream. I can't stand the sight of you anymore. You are an idiot! Our relationship was falling apart and you didn't even notice. Now it is too late. We don't have a relationship anymore, and you have no one to blame but yourself. Goodbye, Master Ketchum. -Misty."  
  
Ash stopped speaking and looked at Misty, his expression one of contempt.  
  
She stood there in the middle of the room, numb from her emotion. 'God,' she thought. 'God what did I do? He memorized it.' What Ash had just recited was the cruel letter she had written to him two days before he had vanished.  
  
"Ash, I'm so sorry," Misty said, her voice shaking.  
  
He looked at her long and hard before slipping on his trench coat. Then he said, "I didn't disappear of my own free will, Misty. And if I hadn't been so upset because of that letter, I never would have been taken by surprise." Ash began walking towards the door, Pikachu running at his heels. "I have to live with the fact that I ruined our relationship for the rest of my life." He stopped, his hand on the door knob. Pikachu, knowing what he was thinking, jumped onto his friends shoulder.  
  
*Ash, don't. You will regret it.*   
  
*I have to, Pikachu.*   
  
Pikachu sighed, his long pointed ears flattening to his head.  
  
Ash continued his talk with Misty, never turning to look at her. "Now for the rest of your life you can live with the knowledge that because of that letter, because of YOU, I have been tortured to near death, and I will be hunted by Team Rocket until I am killed."  
  
Misty let out a strangled cry as Ash pulled the door open and walked out, Pikachu sitting sadly on his shoulder. 


	3. cha 3

Misty had fallen to her knees sobbing when Ash had closed the door. The guilt she was feeling before was nothing compared to the turmoil going threw her mind now. She sat on the tile floor staring at her hands. She need to talk to someone, anyone. The first person that enter her mind was Chris, but she quickly stomped on that idea. "Sure," she muttered. "Call my fiancée in the middle of the night and tell him that my ex-boyfriend, who I still love, is not only dead, but he was just in the gym." She racked her brain, then it came to her. Brock.  
  
Only when he picked up the video phone, his brown hair disheveled and stifling a yawn, did she remember how late it was. "Hello?" he mumbled groggily.   
  
"Brock?" she asked, trying hard not to burst into tears again.  
  
"Mistara?" he said, suddenly wide awake. "Misty, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.  
  
Brock looked at his friend. She was a mess, her hair was mussed, she had tear stains down her cheeks, and her eyes were full of sorrow. Only once before had he seen her in the state she was in now. The day they called off the search for Ash and proclaimed him dead. "Misty?" he asked again. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"He's alive."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash sat in a deserted ally, his fingers interlaced behind his head, looking down, with his elbows resting upon his knees. "Pikachu could you do a thunder bomb on me and put me out of my misery?" he asked, staring at a crack in the ground below him.   
  
*What would be the point?* Pikachu asked from his position next to him. *You would only absorb the electricity anyway.*  
  
"We'll put you out of your misery if you want," a female voice said, from somewhere in the darkened ally. A pair of blue eyes glistened at him.  
  
Ash sprung to his feet, immediately regretting the action, after pain shot through his side. Pikachu stood at his feet, ready to battle.  
  
"Of course," a male voice chimed in. "We'd be happy to do it." Green eyes sparkled maliciously from the shadows.   
  
"To protect the world from devastation."   
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
Ash groaned and Pikachu rolled his eyes. Ash slid down the wall, returning to his sitting position, awaiting the newcomers to finish.   
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," the female said.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight," concluded the male.   
  
A woman with long red hair, wearing a skintight black dress that excentuated her every curve, stepped out from the shadows. A man also dressed in black with rather long blue hair, followed suit.   
  
"Jessie, James, do you have to say the motto every time you see me?" Ash asked from his position on the ground.   
  
"Sorry, twerp, it's a habit," Jessie apologized.  
  
Ash sighed, rubbing his temples. "You aren't even with Team Rocket anymore."  
  
"Do you have to rub it in time you see us?" James whined.  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu, then back to the former Rockets. "Yes, yes I do."  
  
Although Jessie and James annoyed him, Ash could never be angry with them. He owed them his life. For two months, Team Rocket had beaten and starved him to within an inch of his life. But, for a reason Ash will most likely never know, Jessie and James had smuggled him out of Rocket headquarters. Then they had stayed with him, nursing him back to health. After that they had to flee, because the penalty for traitors in Team Rocket is death.  
  
Fortunately for Ash, Meowth had long since evolved into a Persian and hadn't been partnered with Jessie and James for a long time. But, unbeknownst to Team Rocket, he had remained friends with his rouge teammates. He continues to feed them information, which they in turn, pass along to Ash.  
  
A suave voice interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me but I do believe there is some business to attend to," a large tan cat pokemon said as he slunk his way out of the shadows. The red jewel on his head shone brightly as he walked over to Ash.  
  
"Persian," Ash said, surprised. "It's not like you to come out for a simple information passing."  
  
"That's true but this information is important and these two are rather...unreliable."  
  
Jessie and James grinned widely before realizing they had been insulted. "Hey!" they cried in unison.  
  
Meowth rolled his eyes, as they had just proved his point. "Team Rocket has moved it's headquarters to Pewter City," he told Ash, ignoring his former partners.   
  
"Why would they do that?" Ash asked.  
  
"To be completely honest I don't know. My guess would be because of the large abundance of rock trainers."  
  
Ash furrowed his eyebrows, confused.  
  
Persian, noting his reaction, explained. "They know you're up to something, Ashton. They want to be prepared. Electricity is weak against rock."  
  
Ash let the use of his full name slide. "Why are they suddenly worried about my actions? What are they up to, Persian?"  
  
Persian sighed and shook his head, "They have captured Mewtwo."  
  
"What?" Ash asked, alarmed.  
  
Ash knew Mewtwo well. A few years after he became master, Mewtwo appeared to him. He had restored Ash's memory, and since the two had become good friends.  
  
"How?" Ash demanded.  
  
"I really don't know," Persian told him sadly. "I thought he was too powerful to ever be captured." There was a long pause before Persian began to speak again. "They have scientists working on him right now at the headquarters. Team Rocket plans to control his mind, and set him against their enemies."  
  
"Mewtwo will be unstoppable," Ash murmured. "I have to stop them." He stood up, his face set. "We'll go to Pewter."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Ashton, there's one more tidbit of information I think you'll find rather interesting." The large cat bore his sharp gleaming teeth in what was no doubt a smile.  
  
Ash looked down at Persian, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"Do you remember the lab you destroyed two nights ago?"  
  
Ash nodded, "Lindham Labs."  
  
"Yes Lindham. The man that owns that company, Christopher Lindham, is one of Rockets top agents."  
  
Ash shrugged, his arms still crossed. "Not surprising. So what?"  
  
"Well," Persian said, taking his time. "Lindham just got engaged."  
  
Ash was quickly becoming annoyed. "Persian, get to the point!"  
  
Persian smiled, his expression somewhere between sympathy and glee. "The lucky lady, Ashton, was one Mistara Waterflower."  
  
Ash took a deep breath and managed to keep his expression impassive, although he felt like he was going to be sick. After a moment of silence Ash regained his ability to speak. "Why are you telling me this Persian? She is not my concern anymore, nor has she been for years."  
  
The cat pokemon smirked, although it was difficult to notice with his feline face. "Of course Ashton. I don't know why I even mentioned it." He turned and slunk back into the shadows. With a flick of his tail he was gone.  
  
Jessie and James stood a slight distance away staring at him. Ash glanced at them. "Is there anything else?"  
  
James grinned nervously. "No, I suppose we will see you sooner or later."   
  
"I have no doubt," Ash muttered as he watched the pair also disappear into the shadows.  
  
*Ash, do you think Misty knows Lindham is a Rocket?* Pikachu asked, jumping onto his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know Pikachu, but like I said before, it doesn't concern us."  
  
*Ash! If Misty is going to marry a Rocket and doesn't know it she could be in danger!* Pikachu scolded him.  
  
Ash recoiled from the pokemon during his tantrum, then blinked a few times.  
  
*Damnit, Pikachu, why do you always have to be right?* he thought as he began walking.  
  
Pikachu smiled as they headed for the Cerulean City gym..   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are really helping speed my writing along. I can't believe that I finished the third chapter already. Please review, and once again, if you are going to flame me fine, but be gentle. You know, tone it down so I only get singed instead of running around with my hair on fire.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. Pokemon does not belong to me. Pokemon does not belong to me. Pokemon does not belong to me. Pokemon does not belong to me. Pokemon does not belong to me. 


	4. cha 4

*What are you going to say?* Pikachu asked Ash as he climbed through an open window. Breaking and entering. Ash had become very good at it. He placed his feet on the floor and glanced around the hallways of the gym.  
  
*I don't know. After our last encounter I doubt she'll be too friendly.* He glanced at his watch, and upon seeing that it was two o'clock in the morning he added, *And I'm sure she'll be thrilled that I'm waking her up at this time.*  
  
*I just hope she doesn't kick your ass,* Pikachu said from inside the bag.  
  
Ash frowned at this. It was true that during their travels together Misty had abused him quite frequently. *She wondered why I was so dense. Probably from one to many hits with that mallet of hers.*   
  
Suddenly Ash was tackled from behind. He briefly heard Pikachu think, *What the-* Before he hit the ground facedown with a thud. This did not help his already injured side, but he ignored it's protests as he struggled to get away from his attacker.   
  
Pikachu was stuck in the bag and was unable to get out to assist Ash, who was taking a beating.  
  
His attacker was straddled across his back, hitting him with a couple of hard punches. Ash retaliated by elbowing him hard in the stomach. He heard the man's air expel in a loud "Oof" as he fell off of Ash's back. Ash scrambled to his feet and took off his pack, sliding it out of the way so Pikachu wouldn't get hurt.   
  
Ash stood in a fighting stance, waiting for his attacker to get up. The other man struggled to his feet and they began to circle each other. The man attacked and Ash dodged the punches that were thrown his way, and retaliated with a swift kick to his stomach. The man stumbled backwards, but remained standing.  
  
They began circling again, Ash only able to make out the other man's silhouette in the dim light. Unexpectedly, the man lunged at him, and before Ash had a chance to dodge, he was tackled to the ground once more. The man sat on his stomach, causing his side to burn. Ash felt the blood seeping through his bandage, and knew the wound had reopened.  
  
Ash drew his fist back, aiming a punch at the mans chin, but he grabbed Ash's wrists and held them together. Ash flattened his palms and closed his eyes. He concentrated on building up his electrical energy and directing it to his hands.   
  
Ash's eyes snapped open, and he was about to release the yellow ball of energy that had formed into the man's chest, but stopped. The glowing electric ball provided enough light so he could see his attackers face. Above him hovered a tan man who's short brown hair covered his forehead, his expression perplexed as he looked at the ball of electricity in Ash's hands.  
  
"Brock?" Ash asked.  
  
Brock tore his eyes from the yellow ball and looked at the man he was sitting on. "Ash?" After a moment, Brock released his grip on Ash's wrists, and Ash let the electricity recede, throwing them both into darkness again.  
  
The stood facing each other until Ash heard Pikachu think, *Anytime you want to get me out of this bag would be fine.*  
  
Brock watched as Ash turned and quickly walked to the black bag he had brought with him. He unzipped it and Pikachu jumped into his arms. Ash put the yellow rodent on his shoulder as he walked back to Brock.   
  
Brock was at a loss for words. Misty had told him that Ash was alive, but something in him wouldn't let him believe it. Now he was looking at him. Without warning, Brock pulled the younger man into a hug.  
  
"Pi pika," Pikachu said, scrambling onto Ash's head to get out of the way.  
  
Brock broke the embrace and they stood in silence until the hall light flicked on.  
  
"Brock, what's going..." Misty trailed off at the sight of Ash.  
  
Ash stood in the middle of the hallway looking at the people who had been his two best friends, Pikachu still sitting on his head, and his right hand covering his now bleeding side.  
  
The three stood in silence until Brock noticed Ash's blood covered hand. "Hey are you okay? Did I do that?"  
  
Ash shot a weary smile at him before saying, "Not unless you were the guy who shot me two days ago."  
  
"That's a gunshot wound?" Brock said, clearly concerned.  
  
"Why is it bleeding again?" Misty asked softly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Brock here decided to say hello by beating me up."  
  
Brock grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought you were a Team Rocket agent."  
  
*Ash,* Pikachu said silently. *Apologize to Misty.*  
  
*Pikachu, stop acting like my mother!* Ash snapped back.  
  
Brock watched as Ash and Pikachu carried on a silent conversation. "You and Pikachu are connected?"  
  
The question caused both of them to look at him, their argument forgotten. "Yeah," Ash said nodding. "Sorry about that, we often slip into conversation. We aren't used to being around people."  
  
Brock raised his eyebrows at this statement but made no comment. Instead he said, "Come on, lets get that wound bandaged."  
  
Ash found himself once again in the white room, in the wee hours of the morning. Misty stood far off in a corner while Brock wound clean bandages around Ash's side.  
  
Pikachu once again said, *Apologize, Ash.*   
  
Ash turned to the little pokemon who was sitting next to him on the table. "Drop it, Pikachu," he snapped out loud, causing Brock to look up at him. Ash, however, didn't notice Brock, he was too distracted by Pikachu who was chattering angrily in his native language, although Ash was the only one who could understand him.  
  
Apparently Ash had just said something in his mind because the yellow pokemon's eyes narrowed and his cheeks began to spark. Brock backed away. He had seen that look on Pikachu's face before. It was the look he wore just before he would thundershock Ash.   
  
"Piikaachuu!" the little rodent cried before releasing, not a thundershock as Brock had expected, but a full blown thunderwave at his trainer.  
  
"Ash!" both Brock and Misty cried as the thunderwave hit him. The wave was so bright that hey had to look away. Misty felt her hair being blown around by the energy. Pikachu stopped his attack, and, to the complete shock of Brock and Misty, Ash sat on the table in the same position, not even singed.   
  
He smirked at Pikachu and shook his head. "I don't know why you waste your energy."  
  
Brock's jaw dropped and Misty's eyes widened to three times their normal size.   
  
Ash looked at the two, amused at their reactions.   
  
Misty was the first to compose herself. "I think I'll head back to bed now." She turned to leave.  
  
"Misty," Ash said. She stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the other night. It was unfair of me to say what I did."  
  
"You can stay here tonight if you want," Misty said changing the subject. "You'll have to share the guest room with Brock." With that she exited the room.  
  
Ash shrugged at Pikachu then turned to Brock who was looking at him oddly. "What?" Ash asked.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Ash raised his eyebrows, unsure of what Brock meant.  
  
He continued. "First that ball of electricity in the hall, and now Pikachu hits you with a full power thunderwave, and you weren't even singed.  
  
Ash grinned. "Oh, that. Just a trick I picked up a few years ago."  
  
Pikachu snorted, making Brock assume that was an understatement.  
  
"Brock, why aren't you in Pewter City?" Ash asked, remembering what Persian had told him about Rocket headquarters.  
  
"Misty called me the night you were here. She was more than a little upset."  
  
Ash slid off the table and put his shirt back on. "Why didn't she just call her fiancé?" he asked, with a touch of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Brock looked at him in surprise. "You know about that?"  
  
"You would be amazed at what I know," Ash told him as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
Brock looked at him suspiciously, then changed the subject. "Are you staying?"  
  
"Yes, I need to talk to Misty."  
  
"Come on then, we really should go to bed. It's three in the morning."  
  
Ash didn't mention that being up at three in the morning was a usual part of his day.   
  
There was only one bed in the guest room and Brock offered it to Ash. "No, that's okay," Ash told him. "I'm used to sleeping on the ground." After a few protests Brock finally took the bed and Ash made himself comfortable on the floor.  
  
Pikachu snuggled up next to him and thought, *How long are we staying?*  
  
"Long enough to tell Misty about Lindham. As soon as we're done we're heading to Pewter."  
  
Brock sat up in bed. "Okay what about Lindham and why are you going to Pewter City?"  
  
Ash blinked at him confused, although it was hard to see him in the dark. Then he realized what Brock was talking about. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damnit!" Ash cursed, angry with himself.  
  
"Ash," Brock said, turning on the light. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Sitting up, Ash sighed, then launched into an explanation. "Lindham is one of Team Rocket's top agents."  
  
Brock snorted. "We're talking about ? Ash, have you ever met the guy? He's like a walking anti-Rocket add."  
  
"I've never met him, but my sources told me." Silently he added, *And since Persian likes to ruin my day, I have no doubt he's telling the truth.*  
  
"You know someone destroyed the lab in his building the other night. Officer Jenny thinks that it was one of Team Rockets agents, sending him a warning to stop bad mouthing them," Brock informed him.  
  
Ash cocked his head and shot him a skeptical look. "Brock, I destroyed the lab because Lindham was using it to experiment on pokemon." He gestured to his side. "How do you think I got this?"  
  
Brock's eyes widened. "Experimenting on pokemon? That's inhuman."  
  
"I know. I'm going to tell Misty, although I'm sure she wont believe me, and say that I'm jealous. But once I tell her I'm out of here," Ash told him laying back down on his back.  
  
"Why are you headed to Pewter?" Brock asked.  
  
"I have some business to take care of."  
  
Brock laid down, not believing him. "I'll go with you. I have to get back anyway." He flicked the light off.  
  
"Brock, I don't travel by day anymore. I don't need someone to recognize me and start a problem. It's better that everyone thinks I'm dead." Pikachu rolled over, already asleep.  
  
"Ash why didn't you tell us you were alive? I can understand Misty, but why didn't you contact your mom, me, Professor Oak?"  
  
"It wasn't like I was just wandering around aimlessly with nothing to do. I have to be constantly on the move."   
  
Brock didn't understand. "Why?"  
  
Ash sighed. "Team Rocket has a bounty on my head. But it's not dead or alive. It's just dead."  
  
Brock didn't say anything as Ash continued. "It was better if I didn't contact you. If they thought one of you knew where I was..."  
  
"I understand," Brock assured him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ash, I can't believe you!" Misty cried. "You're jealous!"  
  
Ash turned to Brock and raised his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' expression.  
  
They had been sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Everything had been going fairly well until Ash brought up Lindham's secret identity. Misty continued to rant. "You think that if you make me hate Chris, I'll come back to you."  
  
That struck a nerve. "Misty, you are sadly mistaken if you think I have forgiven you enough to want you back," Ash said, his voice low and hateful.   
  
She took a step back, looking as though he had slapped her. The room lapsed into silence as Brock looked nervously between the two former lovers. "Misty," Brock ventured carefully. "I think he's telling the truth."  
  
Misty looked at him. Her face red with fury. "I don't believe this!"  
  
Ash began to speak, his voice calm. "I have much more important things that need my immediate attention. I only came back to warn you about Lindham." Pikachu climbed up the back of his trench coat and onto his shoulder. "Brock, if you plan on going to Pewter with me, meet me at eight o'clock at the city gate."  
  
Misty and Brock watched as he stalked out of the kitchen, and turned the corner, disappearing from view.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Brock and Ash had been walking for a good portion of the night. Brock, who wasn't used to being up all night, was quickly becoming tired.   
  
Trees cast long shadows across the road from the moon light. Brock felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he saw the red eyes of a nocturnal pokemon silently watching him. He was extremely relieved when Ash pointed to a small cave in the forest and said, "We'll camp there for the day."  
  
The cave was damp and smelled as though some sort of pokemon recently vacated it. Brock was exhausted and he slept most of the day. He was finally awakened around five o'clock, to the sound of two familiar voices. He quickly stood up and saw Ash standing near the entrance to the cave, his arms crossed, and Pikachu at his heels.   
  
"What's the matter?" Brock heard Ash ask. "Team Rocket run out of assassins?"  
  
The people outside answered rather rudely, calling Ash some obscene names. Brock began to walk to the entrance, ready to help.  
  
Ash glanced over his shoulder and saw Brock coming towards him. *Pikachu, keep him back there.*  
  
Pikachu didn't answer, but he turned and scampered towards Brock.   
  
"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Brock asked as the little pokemon blocked his path, refusing to let him through.  
  
Ash, certain Pikachu would keep Brock out of sight, returned his attention to the blonde woman and the green haired man that stood before him. The woman wore a black skirt and a shirt that exposed most of her midriff. On her shirt a red R was emblazoned. The man also wore black, the R on his shirt matching the woman's. Sunlight streamed through the trees creating a visible line between them and Ash.   
  
The woman laughed haughtily. "Your precious pikachu just ran off. Now you shouldn't be any problem to dispose of."  
  
"Cassidy, you underestimate me. As usual," Ash said, his voice steady.  
  
"Ashton," the man said, his voice so scratchy that Ash wanted to cover his ears to avoid the awful sound. "I don't know why the boss is so adamant about having you killed. I don't see you as a threat."  
  
"You don't Butch? I would think you would, the number of times I sent you to jail," Ash mocked.  
  
Butch and Cassidy gritted their teeth as their faces flushed a bright crimson. "Enough talking, let's do this," Cassidy said.   
  
"I'll give you ten seconds to run away, if you choose to stay, remember, you were warned," Ash said, his voice low.  
  
Butch snorted. "Do you think you scare us?"  
  
"I don't right now, but by the time this fight is over, you will be terrified." Ash assumed a fighting position.  
  
Cassidy laughed again. "If you think going to fight you, you're sadly mistaken." She and Butch grinned widely as they each pulled out a pokeball. Simultaneously they threw the red and white balls, which landed on either side of Ash. The balls opened with a crack and two large rhyhorn materialized. They stood about twenty yards away from him, one on his left and one on his right, each sizing him up with narrowed eyes.   
  
"Rhyhorn," Cassidy said to her pokemon. "Take him out with your takedown attack!"  
  
Ash watched as the large rock pokemon on his right began to charge at him.  
  
"Gore him with your horn drill!" Butch cried to his pokemon.   
  
The rhyhorn on his left also began to charge. Ash looked from one side to the other, and when the two rhyhorn were about ten feet away he leapt high into the air. Ash grabbed hold of a low tree branch, and hung in the air, out of the reach of the pokemon.   
  
The two rock pokemon skidded to a stop, their large feet desperately trying to gain traction on the dirt. They looked around, confused as to where their quarry had disappeared to. Cassidy let out a scream of indignation and cried, "Knock down that tree, Rhyhorn!" Her rhyhorn charged the tree and rammed it so hard that it began to shake.   
  
"Help him!" Butch commanded his pokemon, who immediately ran, and also began attacking the tree. The tree was taking a beating and began to teeter slightly.  
  
Ash pulled himself up onto the branch, then leapt out of the tree, just as it began to fall. He landed on his feet, then rolled away, to avoid the falling mass of branches that was approaching him quickly. The tree landed with a crash in the exact spot Ash had been standing.   
  
Ash turned to face the rhyhorn, who were standing next to their trainers, snorting angrily and pawing the ground. He silently wished he had Pikachu, but if Butch and Cassidy saw Brock, Team Rocket would think he was in contact with all of his old companions, and go after everyone he loved.  
  
"Takedown!" Butch and Cassidy cried in unison.  
  
Ash's eyes widened as once again both rhyhorn charged him. When they neared him he leapt into the air, and over their heads. The large pokemon stopped and turned to him again, resuming their charge.   
  
Cassidy smiled as she watched Ash dodge yet another charge from their pokemon. She said to her partner, "We've got him. He's completely on the defensive. He hasn't even tried an attack."  
  
Ash leapt into the air again, but this time he miscalculated and landed on the back of one of the large rock pokemon. The rhyhorn he was on didn't appreciate the rider, and began to buck, trying to throw him off. The rhyhorn launched Ash off of him, and sent him flying backwards, into a tree. Ash blacked out upon contact, and slid, unconscious, to the base of the trunk.  
  
The rhyhorn stopped attacking once their target was immobilized, and began to peacefully graze. Butch walked carefully over to Ash and examined the tree, which had a streak of blood running vertically down it's bark, most likely from the back of Ash's head. Butch raised his limp arm and felt for a pulse. "He's dead," he announced to Cassidy. They both broke into triumphant smiles.  
  
After recalling their rhyhorn they began to climb gingerly over the earlier fallen tree. They entered the cave, looking for Pikachu, and stopped upon seeing Brock. He was standing near the center of the cave with Pikachu in front of him, still blocking his path.  
  
Brock had tried to get past the little electric rodent, but the red sacks on his cheeks sparked, warning him he would be shocked.  
  
"I remember you," Cassidy said, studying Brock. "You were that guy who traveled with Ashton when he was younger."   
  
Butch grinned wickedly. "You're not much of a friend. Ashton was just killed by a raging rhyhorn and you did nothing to stop it."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Brock's voice was low and deadly.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, upon hearing this. He tried desperately to connect with Ash but received no response.   
  
Brock slid his hand into his jacket and fingered the pokeball with his Golem in it. He was about to release it when he saw something behind Butch and Cassidy that caused him to freeze. Butch and Cassidy, noting his sudden change in countenance, looked behind them. Their faces turned to fear and they began to back away.  
  
Ash was hovering two feet off the ground, his arms spread out next to him. His body was glowing the way Pikachu did when he powered up, his eyes closed in concentration. The golden glow surrounding him crackled, reminding Brock of the sound of raw electricity. Without warning, Ash's eyes snapped open and Brock dove to the floor, covering his head with his hands. Ash released a powerful attack that was similar to Pikachu's thunder. Bolts of lightning arched all over the cave, some flying dangerously close to Brock.   
  
Brock looked up carefully, when he felt the lightning stop. "Ash!" he said, running to his friend, who was now on his hands and knees. "Ash are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Electric attacks drain a lot out of me. I try to leave them to Pikachu if I can."   
  
*Ash!* Pikachu thought, jumping into his arms. *I was afraid you were... I couldn't connect to you.*  
  
"Sorry about that, Pikachu. A rhyhorn slammed me against a tree, knocked me out cold."   
  
"That attack was amazing," Brock said, helping Ash to his feet. "What happened to your head?" he asked, noticing Ash's black hair was matted with blood.   
  
"Hmm?" Ash said feeling his head. "Oh, the run in with the tree I suppose," he said absently. They stepped over Butch and Cassidy who were now laying unconscious in a tangled heap on the floor. "Let's get moving, it's almost dark anyway."  
  
Ash gathered up the few things he owned and put them in his bag. Brock also packed up his things, and before long they were once again walking through the darkened forest, heading to Pewter City.  
  
Ash looked at Brock, sudden realization flashing in his eyes. "Did those two morons see you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damnit!" Ash cursed. "We need to get to Pewter as fast as possible."  
  
"Why?" Brock asked, completely confused.  
  
"That business I have to take care of just became more urgent."  
  
Brock frowned at him, knowing he wasn't getting the entire story. They walked on in silence.  
  
Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder when he thought, *Ash, what does Butch and Cassidy seeing Brock have to do with saving Mewtwo?*  
  
*Because, now Team Rocket will go after everyone I ever cared about.* Ash explained.  
  
*I still don't understand what that has to do with Mewtwo.*  
  
*Pikachu, I'm not only going to Pewter to save Mewtwo,* Ash thought, looking the pokemon in the eye. *I'm going to destroy Team Rocket once and for all.*  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I seriously debated whether or not to leave it as a cliffhanger on that paragraph where Butch said Ash was dead. Then I realized that that would have been extremely evil. Of course that wasn't what bothered me! If I had stopped the chapter there it would have upset the flow of chapter 6. So consider yourselves lucky! Please review, and if you flame me, keep the heat down. Sunburn is about the extent of my thresh hold of pain. ;(  
  
Disclaimer: Well the owners of Pokemon finally called me back about my offer to buy it. They said they had a better offer. Apparently someone gave them ten bucks and a whole bag of Kitkats. Too steep for me. 


	5. cha 5

The phone rang loudly in the quiet apartment, jarring him out of a sound sleep. He kept his eyes closed and felt blindly along his nightstand, looking for the source of the clamor. After a few misses, he finally found it and put the receiver mechanically up to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.  
  
There was a long pause and he was about to hang up on what he assumed was a prank call, until the voice at the other end spoke. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The voice was cold and really didn't seem to care whether he had woken him or not.   
  
He sat straight up in bed, his brown eyes wide open and alert. "No, sir! Well, yes sir, but it's not a problem."  
  
There was another pause before the voice said, "Good. We have a problem. Ashton Ketchum has become a rather large thorn in my side. I assume you know the damage he has been doing to Rocket property?" Here the voice paused, obviously waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes, sir, he's been going from town to town destroying our most important projects."  
  
"Yes he has. I sent Butch and Cassidy to kill him but, not surprisingly, they failed. The bumbling idiots did manage to make themselves semi-useful though. Do you have any idea where Ashton is heading?" He stopped again, expecting an answer.  
  
"Uh, no sir."  
  
"He's coming here, to Pewter City. I have no doubt that he knows all about the clone, although I have no idea who is leaking him information." Here he switched subjects. "Do you know what else those idiots, Butch and Cassidy managed to find out?" This time he didn't leave any chance for him to answer. "Ashton is traveling with his old friend, Brock Slate. This leads me to believe he has been in touch with his other friends. As you know Ashton was in Cerulean City a few days ago. I believe he came into contact with his other old friends. Do you know who that is?"  
  
"Yes sir. Mistara Waterflower," he said, relieved he could answer the question.  
  
"I want you to bring her to Pewter City. I believe threatening to kill her, might make Ashton lose some of his enthusiasm for being such a nuisance."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll bring her to you right away," he assured him, smiling at his boss's ruthlessness.   
  
"Very good. If this works out, there's a promotion in this for you, Lindham," the voice said, hanging up.  
  
Chris put down phone back on the hook and lay back down on his bed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Brock and Ash sat in front of a fire, eating their dinner, although it was seven in the morning. They were camping far off of the road, so deep in the forest that the sun couldn't penetrate through the thick blanket of branches above them.   
  
"Prepare for trouble," a female voice said, breaking the serenity.   
  
"Make it double," a male added.  
  
Brock jumped up, ready for a fight, but was perplexed when he saw Ash, sitting calmly on the ground, still eating. Pikachu also continued what he was doing, ignoring the two voices that were reciting more of the motto. Ash looked up at Brock. "Sit down. It's only Jessie and James."  
  
Brock looked towards the sound of their voices then back at Ash. "Ash, I know you've beaten them plenty of times before, but what if they have rhyhorn like Butch and Cassidy?"  
  
"Cassidy?" Jessie interrupted. She and James had emerged from behind two trees and walked toward them.  
  
"So, Ashton, you had a run in with our old rivals?" James asked, as he sat down and helped himself to the dinner Brock had made. "A bit early for this," he commented.  
  
Ash glanced up from his food. "Unfortunately they brought a pair of rhyhorn with them. My head still hurts," he said.  
  
"Why didn't Pikachu just take them out?" Jessie asked, gingerly sitting down next to James.  
  
"He was busy," Ash said, glancing up at Brock, who was looking at the three as if they had each just sprouted an extra head.  
  
"I hope they didn't get away without a good shocking," James said, causing Ash to tear his eyes away from Brock, who's expression he found quite amusing.  
  
"They were unconscious when we left them," Ash said grinning.  
  
"That's the way, Ashton! Anything worth doing is worth doing right," Jessie said, shooting him an appraising look.   
  
"I see you're traveling with the older twerp again," James said, looking at Brock, who was still at a loss for words.  
  
Ash looked up at Brock. "Sit down, Brock, you're making me nervous."  
  
"Where's the redheaded twerp?" James asked, looking around, as Brock resumed his position on the ground.   
  
Jessie smacked James upside the head saying, "You know where she is you idiot!"  
  
Ash's head snapped up and he regarded them suspiciously. "Why do you know where Misty is?"  
  
Jessie and James both grinned nervously. "Well, twerp, that's why were here," James told him.  
  
"Persian told us that Lindham brought her to Pewter City. They are planning on using her to keep you out of the way," Jessie informed him.  
  
"God damnit!" Ash cursed, punching the ground next to him. Pikachu jumped out of the way chattering angrily. "I knew this would happen!"   
  
Jessie began to speak again. "They are becoming very nervous, Ashton. They know you are going to try something. They also know you are headed to Rocket headquarters."   
  
"Yes, you'll have to be careful," James added. "You've lost the element of surprise."  
  
Ash shook his head, "Nothing can be easy."  
  
Jessie and James stood up. "Persian's going to have to be extra careful for awhile. Team Rocket is starting a search for whoever is leaking information to you," Jessie told him.  
  
"Okay Jess. Tell him I said thanks and to be careful."  
  
She nodded and they walked away, disappeaing as quickly as they had arrived. Ash stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts. "This is getting ridiculously out of control, Pikachu. First Misty, then who? My mother? Professor Oak?"  
  
"Ash, you're with Jessie and James?" Brock asked, finally recovering his voice.  
  
Ash looked over at Brock who was looking at him in disbelief. "It's a long story, but if it hadn't been for them, I would have been dead three years ago."  
  
Brock contemplated this for a while before saying, "What were they talking about? What are you planning to do?"  
  
Ash sighed, unfolding himself from the Indian style position he had been sitting in. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his elbows on them. Then he filled Brock in on everything Persian had told him. When he finished, Brock appeared to be in shock.  
  
"I can't believe they captured Mewtwo," Brock said.   
  
Mewtwo had restored Brock and Misty's memories not long after he had Ash's. Although Brock wasn't good friends with him like Ash was, he knew the extent of Mewtwo's powers.   
  
"Ash," Brock said, looking at him intently. "The last time Mewtwo used his powers for evil, you had to die before he stopped.  
  
Ash nodded solemnly. The resignation in his eyes told Brock that Ash had already considered this. "I'll do it again if I have to," he told him. "I won't let Mewtwo kill anyone, he will have to do it over my dead body. Literally."  
  
"But, Ash, there wont be any pokemon tears this time," Brock reminded him.  
  
Ash looked at him gravely. "I know."  
  
Pikachu looked at Ash sadly. He knew Ash was telling the truth, he would die to protect others.  
  
"Besides," Ash said, forcing a smile. "If luck is with us, we'll stop them before they can gain control of Mewtwo."  
  
*If luck is with us,* Pikachu thought. *Where have I heard that before?*  
  
Unbeknownst to the travelers, two figures were perched high above them in the trees, listening to their conversation.  
  
"I don't understand, Jessie," the male said, moving a stray branch aside. "Why did Persian tell us not to tell the twerp the rest?"  
  
"How should I know, James?" Jessie snapped. "All I know is from his conversation with the big twerp, things are not looking good for our dear Ashton at all."  
  
James shook his head sadly. "I would say not, seeing how Team Rocket already has Mewtwo under their control."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misty couldn't believe it. Ash had been telling the truth. He had been trying to help her and she had pushed him even further away then he had been.   
  
She looked around the room they were keeping her in. It was small, and was furnished with an old cot and a single chair. A light bulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room enough that she could make out the ugly shade of yellow that the walls were painted.   
  
Misty had learned the truth about Chris after she had refused to accompany him to a "business meeting" in Pewter City. She hadn't wanted to go because she knew that was where Ash was heading. Instead of respecting her wishes like he normally did, Chris had tied her up and brought her to Pewter against her will.   
  
Chris walked into the room, smiling smugly. His brown eyes twinkled. She looked at him in disgust. If looks could kill, Chris would not only have been dead on the floor, he would also have certain parts of his anatomy detached.  
  
When Misty thought about that she shuddered. She had slept with this man. She felt violated and betrayed. "I thought you loved me," she said bitterly to Chris.  
  
"Did you?" Chris said, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise.   
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" he said, repeating the question. "Why? Because three years ago Team Rocket successfully managed to capture the greatest Pokemon Master ever."   
  
Misty felt guilt creeping into her stomach.   
  
Chris continued. "We tortured him to find out everything he knew, but he refused to talk. Then two moronic thieves decided to become noble and helped him escape." His eyes narrowed at that. "For the past three years, Ashton Ketchum has been going from city to city, destroying everything Team Rocket has worked for."  
  
Misty was surprised when she felt pride well up inside of her.  
  
"We knew eventually Ashton would become a real problem, so the boss had me get close to you, so we would have someone to use as bait. You see, my dear Mistara, there is a leak in Team Rocket and I'm sure Ashton already knows we have you. He'll be riding in on his white horse, right into a death trap."  
  
Misty's crystal blue eyes widened. "You asshole."  
  
He grinned wickedly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Because Brock didn't have the ability to climb electric fences, he and Ash entered Pewter City during the day, before the gate was closed.  
  
Ash received many odd looks as they walked to the Pewter City Gym. He assumed the stares were directed at his attire, a trench coat hardly seemed necessary in May. Even so, the attention was making him uneasy. Word about him being alive would travel fast, and he didn't want Team Rocket to know he was in town yet. Pikachu was in Ash's bag. If he was on his shoulder Ash was certain he would be recognized. When he had been Master, he was rarely seen without his favorite pokemon perched on his shoulder.   
  
Ash shook his head, bringing him back to the present. They were walking at a quick pace when a young boy stepped in front of them, blocking their way. They stopped short, trying to avoid a collision.   
  
"I know you!" the boy said excitedly. His green eyes sparkled as he ran a hand through his wavy black hair.   
  
Ash felt his stomach drop. Brock looked at him, then back to the boy. Passersby had stopped to see what the child was up to.   
  
The boy continued, "You're Brock, the gym leader!"  
  
Relief flooded through Ash like water through a broken dam. He silently willed his heart to return to it's normal rate.  
  
*That was scary,* Pikachu thought.  
  
Brock too, appeared to be relieved as he said, "Yeah kid, I am."  
  
The boy began to tell Brock how much he looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. "I'm going to be a pokemon master when I grow up. I read somewhere that you traveled with the great Master Ash Ketchum. I bet you taught him a whole bunch of stuff!" he said enthusiastically.   
  
At the mention of his name Ash, who had his hands shoved into his pockets, glanced up, but he kept his expression impassive. Ash returned to looking at the pavement, smiling a little, recalling how much Brock taught him.  
  
The boy continued to ramble and Brock smiled as he thought, 'If only he realized who was standing next to me.' Brock glanced at Ash, who appeared extremely uneasy. He had his head down and was nervously shifting from foot to foot.   
  
"Brian!" a female voice called, interrupting the boy. "Brian, you leave that man alone!"   
  
Brock looked up as a blonde woman walked quickly over to them. She took hold of the boy's shoulders and began to steer him away. She looked at Brock apologetically. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
As they walked away Brock heard the boy say, "Mom do you know who that was?"  
  
The rest of the walk to the gym had been uneventful. Ash now stood alone, looking out the window at the setting sun. Pikachu, who had been eating, entered the room and jumped on Ash's shoulder.   
  
*Aren't you going to eat anything?* Pikachu asked him.  
  
Ash continued to stare out the window with a weary expression on his face. He looked at the pokemon, his eyes somber. "I'm tired Pikachu." He returned to staring out the window. Ash's tone was disconcerting to Pikachu, but before he could say anything Ash continued, "I'm tired of running. I'm tired of waiting for the Rocket agent that will finally get me." He was still looking out the window, the sun was just barely visible over the horizon. "Tonight is it Pikachu. Either way I'll be free."   
  
Pikachu ears flattened to his head and he sighed, knowing full well the night could end in disaster.  
  
"Ash are you ready?" Brock asked softly.  
  
Ash turned to see Brock, dressed in black, a look of determination upon his face. It had taken a lot of persuasion before Ash had agreed to let Brock come, and even then the only reason Ash had relented was because, as Brock had pointed out, he could rescue Misty while Ash saved Mewtwo.   
  
Ash nodded and they walked out of the gym, into the cover of darkness.  
  
"So if Persian didn't tell you which building it is, how are you planning on finding it?" Brock asked Ash as they walked.  
  
Ash stopped and pointed to a tall brick building that sat across the street. "There."  
  
"Are you sure?" Brock questioned.  
  
Ash shot him a sideways glance. "Positive."  
  
Brock looked at him in awe. "How do you know."  
  
"Because the guards are wearing Team Rocket uniforms," Ash told him, matter-of-factly.   
  
Brock, who had been expecting something a little more impressive, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on," Ash said, starting across the street.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Brock asked, as he hurried to catch up.  
  
Ash didn't answer, instead he said, "Pikachu, stealth now." Pikachu did the attack from inside of Ash's bag.  
  
Brock stopped dead in his tracks. "Ash, where did you go? I can't see you," he hissed.  
  
A disembodied voice came from his right, startling him. "Take a look at yourself."  
  
Brock looked down, only to see the pavement he was standing on. He was starting to panic when Ash said, "Relax, it's one of Pikachu's attacks, it makes you invisible. People can still hear you though, so stay quiet. Just head straight to the door."  
  
When they were safely inside, Pikachu allowed them to become visible.  
  
"That was incredible," Brock whispered excitedly, as Ash looked around the darkened lobby.   
  
"That was too easy," he said. "You go find Misty, I'll go find Mewtwo."  
  
Brock and Ash looked at each other for a moment. "Be careful, Ash," Brock said before turning and beginning his search for Misty. He heard Ash jog off in the opposite direction. Brock had a sinking feeling that that was the last time he would see Ash.   
  
Walking aimlessly through the bottom floor was getting Brock nowhere. He had no idea where Misty was, and had to quickly leap behind a corner as two guards made their rounds. As luck would have it, they were talking about "the redheaded bitch" on floor twelve. Brock smiled to himself, wondering what Misty had done to gain that reputation.  
  
When the elevator doors opened at floor twelve, Brock's head perked up at the sound of someone pounding on a door. He walked quickly down the darkened hallway, and as he neared the door he heard a female voice yelling, "Let me out of here you bastard!"  
  
"Misty?" he called through the door.  
  
The pounding stopped. "Ash?" he heard her say.  
  
Brock was about to tell her he wasn't Ash when she began talking again. "Ash, get out of here, it's a trap," her muffled voice said through the door.   
  
No sooner had she finished speaking then someone slammed Brock into the door, twisting his left arm behind his back.  
  
"Well, Ashton," his attacker whispered in hie ear. "We finally meet. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Brock didn't bother telling him that he wasn't Ash. He used his free arm and pushed off of the wall sending them both flying backwards. Brock pried his arm loose and turned to face his attacker. In the dim light he could make out the man's face. "Lindham," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Lindham flicked the lights on, illuminating the hallway. Brock shaded his eyes from the sudden brightness. Lindham's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Brock? I was expecting Ashton." He shrugged. "I guess I'll have to settle for killing you."  
  
He pulled a long sword from a sheath that hung from his belt. Brock barely had time to register what he was holding before Lindham lunged at him. Brock leapt to the side, narrowly missing the attack.  
  
"I prefer to use a sword for my murders," Lindham said, straightening and preparing to attack again. "It makes for a much more painful death than simply shooting someone."  
  
Brock regained his balance and glared at Lindham, who was now brandishing the sword with both hands. Lindham wildly swung the sword at him and Brock jumped backwards to avoid being sliced in half. He began to back down the hallway, with Lindham advancing on him. Brock had no way of defending himself so he decided to attack while Lindham was off guard.   
  
Brock sent a kick up at the sword, which, amazingly, flew out of Lindham's hands and behind him. Lindham threw a glance over his shoulder and apparently decided against retrieving the sword, because he assumed a fighting position.   
  
Lindham was a strong fighter and Brock soon found himself taking a beating. Lindham kicked Brock's legs out from under him, and he fell on his back. Before Brock even had a chance to get back to his feet, Lindham appeared above him, holding his sword, a triumphant look upon his face. He raised his sword above his head and swung it hard at Brock.   
  
Brock reached quickly into his coat and released one of his pokemon. The sword bounced harmlessly off of Golem's rock body, who now stood protectively in front of Brock.  
  
Lindham cried out in pain as the sword impacted with Golem. The sword hit the ground with a clatter as he cradled his throbbing hands.   
  
Brock stood up. "Golem, rock throw!" he commanded. It only took one rock to knock Lindham out cold. He fell to the ground with a thud,  
  
Brock congratulated Golem then returned him to his pokeball. He found the key to the room Misty was locked in, in Lindham's pocket. He unlocked the door and Misty rushed out, her expression a mixture of worry and relief.  
  
"Ash..." she trailed off upon seeing Brock. "Brock?" she asked, obviously confused.  
  
Brock rolled his eyes.  
  
Misty got over the shock of seeing Brock and, noting his bleeding lip and swelling left eye, said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said absently.   
  
At that moment the lights went out, throwing them into darkness. Brock and Misty looked around, puzzled at the sudden lack of illumination.   
  
"Come on, Misty, we have to go help Ash," Brock said, pulling her toward the elevator by her arm.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked, confused.   
  
Although she could barely see him, she could tell Brock was looking at her gravely. "Team Rocket captured Mewtwo," he explained. "They are attempting to control him. If they have him under their power, Ash is going to have to fight him."  
  
"What? The last time Ash fought Mewtwo-"   
  
"I know." Brock pressed the elevator button and nothing happened. "The power must be out in the entire building. We need to hurry." Misty didn't say anything as Brock pulled her to the stairs. "I have a feeling the sudden loss of electricity has something to do with Ash."  
  
  
  
A/N: I bet you are all dying to know what is going on with Ash. Well you're going to have to wait. I have received several reviews telling me to kill Misty, I have to tell you, there are no plans for her to die. Sorry to all of you who wanted to see her killed. (Stick with me though, I might be able to sneak in some deep emotional torment ;) ) Once again please review, and since I have run out of witty and/or comical things to say about flames, I will end it at that. 


	6. cha 6

Ash was amazed when he saw signs on the walls with the word Labs written in bold letters and an arrow pointing down the hall. He stopped jogging and thought, *This is too easy, it's like they want me to find Mewtwo.*  
  
*Maybe they do,* Pikachu replied. *They knew you were coming, it's probably a trap.*  
  
Ash shook his head. *That's a comforting thought.* He continued down the hall, following the signs. Ash stopped at a steel door that was labeled Labs. He shorted out the lock with electricity and waited with baited breath as the door slid open, agonizingly slow.   
  
Ash stood in the doorway looking at the huge room. It was easily fifty yards across and twenty yards high. Computers and other technical equipment lined the walls. What really caught Ash's attention though, was the man standing in the center of the room, with his back to Ash.  
  
"I have been waiting for you Ash."  
  
Ash cocked his head and frowned. This was the first person from Team Rocket who hadn't used his full name.   
  
"What do you think of Team Rocket? I built it up to something rather impressive in only three years." The man still hadn't turned to face him.  
  
"So it's true," Ash said. "Giovanni isn't the head of Team Rocket anymore."  
  
"Giovanni is dead, I killed him," the man said calmly. "He was weak and under his leadership Team Rocket was nothing more than a joke."   
  
Pikachu had emerged from Ash's bag and was now sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Jolt jolt!"  
  
Ash looked at the pokemon that stood at the man's feet. A jolteon was sitting, glaring at Pikachu. Pikachu remained silent, glaring back at it, as though accepting a challenge.   
  
The man turned to face Ash. His spiked auburn hair framed his face and his gray eyes stared stonily at Ash.  
  
"I should have known," Ash muttered. "Gary," he acknowledged with a curt nod.   
  
"Ash," Gary said, also nodding.  
  
"I was wondering where you had disappeared to after I beat you in the Pokemon League," Ash said, purposely reminding Gary of his defeat.  
  
"That was luck. Your pikachu never should have beaten Nidoqueen. I still think you cheated."  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu said with indignation.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Gary, you know I didn't cheat, you just couldn't bring yourself to admit that I was better than you."  
  
"Never mind," Gary said indifferently. "That was nine years ago. Now I will prove that I am better than you."  
  
Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder. He dropped to all fours, his tail raised in a ready stance. Before he or Ash realized it, Jolteon was attacking Pikachu with a Pin Missile attack.   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried as the dog-like electric pokemon slammed him onto the floor.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried.  
  
Apparently Jolteon's attack had been meant as a diversion because Gary snuck up behind Ash with a long wooden bow. He raised it high and swung it at Ash, who turned and used his right arm to block the blow. "Attacking someone when their back is turned isn't very polite," Ash said smirking.   
  
Gary gave him a look of contempt and pulled the bow away from Ash's arm. He twisted it so both of his hands were gripping the weapon, about twelve inches apart.   
  
Ash looked at the bow then at Gary. He smirked as he sent a kick between Gary's hands, breaking the bow in two. Half of the weapon flew out of Gary's hands and Ash plucked it from the air.   
  
Gary let out a scream of rage and began blindly attacking Ash. Although Gary was very good with the bow, Ash easily blocked the blows and countered with a few good shots to his abdomen. Gary stumbled backwards and Ash used the opportunity to knock his legs out from under him. Gary fell onto his back, and his half of the bow rolled away from him.  
  
Ash stood over him, a slight smirk on his face as he pointed the broken, pointed end of the bow at Gary's neck.  
  
A bright light appeared from their electric pokemon's battle, and both trainers looked to see what had occurred. When the light dissipated they could see Pikachu standing victoriously over Jolteon, after knocking him out with a thunder bomb.   
  
"Looks like you lost, Gary," Ash said, still pointing the bow at Gary's throat.  
  
Gary, however, did the last thing Ash would have expected a man in his position to do. He smiled. Not only did he smile but he began to laugh. A red light signaled the opening of a pokeball and Ash stumbled backwards. Ash's eyes widened as a large catlike pokemon materialized.   
  
"Oh, no Ash. I didn't lose," Gary said, standing up. "The battle is only just beginning."   
  
Pikachu ran to Ash's side.  
  
"Mewtwo kill him," Gary commanded, his voice full of glee.  
  
Ash watched in horror as Mewtwo's eyes began to glow and he floated towards him.  
  
Ash slowly began to back away as Mewtwo advanced on him, hovering a few inches above the ground.  
  
*Pikachu, get somewhere safe,* Ash told his friend.  
  
*Ash I can't just leave you.*  
  
*Please Pikachu,* Ash said, looking pleadingly down at the little pokemon.  
  
Pikachu sighed then scampered off, out of harms way.  
  
Ash turned his attention back to the large purple pokemon that was closing on him. "Mewtwo," Ash said.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes flared dangerously.  
  
Ash took a deep breath then continued, "Mewtwo, do you remember me?"  
  
In reply, Mewtwo shot a powerful beam of psychic energy at him. Ash dodged by rolling to the side. He remained crouched on the ground, looking at the large hole that Mewtwo's attack had put through the wall.  
  
"Guess not," Ash muttered.  
  
Gary grinned as he watched Mewtwo attack Ash. Mewtwo changed direction and headed for Ash after the young man once again spun out of the way. Ash dodged as Mewtwo shot another beam at him. He felt the attack go by, dangerously close to his head. Ash knew he couldn't keep dodging the attacks, eventually one would hit. He concentrated his powers, and released an attack similar to Pikachu's thunder bomb, when Mewtwo attacked again. The two attacks collided in midair, and the force sent Ash flying backwards. He crashed into a computer with a moan. A large metal pipe that ran up the wall, detached and fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
*Ash!* he heard Pikachu think.  
  
Ash struggled to his feet as Mewtwo slowly floated over to him. Ash looked at the computers around him, slowly forming an idea. *Pikachu, concentrate your electricity to me.*  
  
Ash closed his eyes, and didn't see Mewtwo powering up for Psychic, his most powerful attack. Ash concentrated everything he had on draining the electricity from the machines. He didn't stop at the computers though, he continued gathering electricity from the entire building.  
  
The lights went out but Gary could still see because of the bright golden glow that was now surrounding Ash. Ash had begun to levitate almost a foot from the ground.   
  
Mewtwo had stopped powering up and was now watching the human curiously. Ash's eyes snapped open, and before Mewtwo had a chance to react, Ash released the most powerful attack Gary had ever seen. A wave of lightening wider and taller than Mewtwo himself struck the pokemon. It went on for a good five minutes before Ash collapsed, exhausted.   
  
It was now completely dark and Pikachu had no idea what had happened to Mewtwo or Ash. There was a long silence. *Ash?* Pikachu asked. *Ash!* Pikachu used flash and a small glow appeared around him. He saw Mewtwo lying unconscious on the ground, and ten feet from him lay Ash, also unconscious.   
  
Pikachu's eyes widened as Gary suddenly appeared over Ash, half of the bow in his hands. He raised it over his head, ready to stab him in the chest. Anger flooded through Pikachu and he ran, with more speed than he knew he possessed, to save his friend.   
  
"Piikaachuu!" he cried as he leapt into the air. Pikachu's fist began to spark, and Gary stumbled backwards in fear. Pikachu hit him with a thunder punch, and the bow plunged through Gary's stomach. Gary teetered, then fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Pikachu shook his head, then turned his attention to Ash. His ears perked up as he heard someone approaching. From the light he was giving off, he saw Brock and Misty appear in the doorway.  
  
Brock and Misty stopped short at the scene in front of them. Pikachu was sitting on his haunches, giving off enough light to make out most of the room. Mewtwo, Ash, and another man were all lying on the floor, with Pikachu leaning over Ash.  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried, running to his side, Brock on her heels. "Brock is he..." Misty asked.  
  
"No," Brock said. He turned to look at Pikachu. "Pikachu what happened?"  
  
"Pi pika pikapi chu," Pikachu started to explain, but he stopped upon the realization that neither of them could understand him.  
  
A low groan from below them caused all three of them to look at Ash. His hand was rubbing his forehead, his eyes still squeezed shut.  
  
"Ash, are you ok?" Brock asked, kneeling down next to him.   
  
Ash opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Brock helped him slowly sit up. "No more electric attacks for me," Ash muttered.   
  
Without warning, Misty gave him a hug, surprising all of them. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she said. Ash blinked stupidly, completely taken aback. Misty pulled away, and stared at the ground embarrassed.   
  
He looked at her for a moment then changed the subject. "Did we win?" he asked, unsure of what had happened.   
  
*Ash, that attack was incredible!* Pikachu told him.  
  
Ash looked at his friend. "Did it work?"  
  
*Mewtwo is out cold,* Pikachu told him, gesturing to the unconscious pokemon.  
  
"Where's Gary?" Ash asked.  
  
"Gary?" Misty and Brock said in unison.  
  
Pikachu pointed behind Ash, to the still figure of Gary.   
  
They all looked up as the backup generators kicked in, lighting up the room. Ash struggled to stand up, his bruised body objecting to the movement. Misty and Brock were in a stupor. " was the head of Team Rocket?" Brock said in disbelief.  
  
Ash shrugged and ran a hand through his ebony hair. "Now what do we do about Mewtwo?" Everyone stared sadly at the large pokemon.  
  
"I think you have other things to worry about," a new voice said from behind them.  
  
Ash whirled around to face the newcomer. A blonde man with narrowed brown eyes glared at them, his forehead bleeding and swelling, a sword clutched in his hands.   
  
"So Ashton, we finally meet," he said, his voice cold and emotionless. He turned the sword slowly in his hands so the blade glistened.  
  
"And you are?" Ash asked.   
  
"Christopher Lindham," the man introduced himself.  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes at the name. Misty looked between the two as they stared each other down.   
  
Without warning Lindham charged at Ash, the sword raised high above his head. Misty and Brock scattered as Lindham ran. He swung the sword wildly, narrowly missing Ash.  
  
"Ash! Here!" Brock called, throwing him the metal pipe that had fallen off the wall earlier. Ash caught it and used it to block the sword, which was heading towards his head. Sparks flew as metal clashed with metal.   
  
"Very good, Ashton," Lindham said, as he strained against the pipe. "But, not good enough." He pulled his sword away and kicked the pipe out of Ash's hands. He started upon Ash again, trying to skewer him with the sword's sharp blade.   
  
*Pikachu, stealth,* Ash thought frantically. Pikachu quickly preformed the attack, removing Ash from sight.  
  
Lindham stopped attacking. "Well, that was different," he said, his sword still raised. Lindham slowly began to move to his right. He glanced around the room, looking for Ash. "There is more than one way to hurt you, Ashton. If I can't injure you physically, it'll have to be emotionally."   
  
By this time he had inched himself a good five feet away from Misty. He suddenly pulled his sword back and lunged. Mixed with her scream of terror was the sound of Ash crying, "No!"  
  
As Brock watched, Misty was pushed aside and the sword stopped in midair, as though it had stabbed someone.   
  
Pikachu lost his concentration and Ash became visible, the sword straight through his back.  
  
Lindham smiled triumphantly and pulled the sword out of Ash, blood covering the blade. Ash stood in shook, looking at the blood seeping onto his hands, his mouth moving wordlessly. He fell to his knees, then to the floor.   
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, rushing towards his fallen trainer.  
  
Lindham took a step back, delighted by his victory. Pikachu nudged the still Ash with his paws and desperately tried to connect with him. Misty crawled to Ash and pulled his head into her lap, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, God, no," she whispered.   
  
Brock stood in shock and watched as Lindham's look of pleasure quickly changed to terror as Pikachu advanced on him. The little pokemon's eyes were filled with fury as he continued towards his prey. "Piikaachuu!" he cried as he released a thunder bomb on Lindham, who was dead on impact.   
  
He hurried back to Ash, and upon seeing Brock's sullen face and a sobbing Misty, his ears flattened in grief.   
  
"He's dead," Brock told him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for sticking with me on this. I'm not sure, but I think there will only be maybe two or three more chapters until I'm done, but don't quote me, I have been known to miscalculate. ;) Once again please review. 


	7. cha 7

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Misty still had Ash's head cradled in her lap, his dark hair splayed across her jean clad legs. Brock sat with his head in his hands. Pikachu sat on his haunches, his shoulders slumped, looking sadly at Ash's lifeless body.   
  
"I don't believe it," Brock muttered.   
  
Misty looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes filled with sorrow, her red hair hanging over most of her face. She said nothing as Brock continued.   
  
"Gary didn't get him, and neither did Mewtwo. It was Lindham," he said softly.   
  
"It's my fault," she whispered. "He was pushing me out of the way."  
  
He could see where she was going with this. "Don't do this to yourself Misty."   
  
"At least the other way there was hope," she said, her voice cracking. "We thought he was dead, but their was always that glimmer of hope."   
  
"Pi," Pikachu said softly, pointing behind them.  
  
They both turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh no," Brock said.  
  
Mewtwo had regained consciousness and was heading towards them. Brock leapt to his feet crying, "He's already dead! You can't kill him again!"   
  
Misty bent over Ash protectively. "Leave him alone!"  
  
Mewtwo only ignored their pleas and continued forward, his glowing eyes fixed on Ash. Pikachu appeared to have lost his will to live, for he simply sat next to Ash, saying and doing nothing.   
  
"I wont let you!" Brock said, lunging at Mewtwo. Either he was very brave or very stupid, for trying to attack a pokemon that powerful could result in instant death.   
  
Mewtwo simply looked at him as if he were a bug, and with a flick of his three fingered hand, Brock flew across the room, landing on his rear. Misty looked up at Mewtwo, her expression contorted in anger. "Stay away from him!"  
  
Mewtwo raised his right arm, and to Misty's surprise, she found herself rising into the air. He flicked his hand again, sending her flying into Brock, who promptly fell over again.   
  
"Ash!" Misty cried, trying to get back to him, but Brock held her back.  
  
"Mewtwo is too powerful. It took everything Ash had to stop him, and that only knocked him out," he reminded her. She stopped struggling, and the two watched in defeat, waiting to see what Mewtwo was going to do to Ash.   
  
Mewtwo didn't bother to remove Pikachu from his position, most likely because he wasn't putting up any resistance. Mewtwo stopped floating and landed next to Ash's body. He knelt down and placed both of his hands over the fatal wound. Mewtwo began to glow as he built up his psychic energy.  
  
"What's he doing?" Misty hissed.  
  
Brocks eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing. "I think that's Mewtwo's recover."  
  
Brock and Misty watched in amazement as the wound began to heal. Even Pikachu was watching, curious as to what the large pokemon was doing. Then, as quickly as he has started, Mewtwo stopped.   
  
Misty looked uncertainly at Mewtwo, then rushed back to Ash's side. Brock kneeled next to her, and Pikachu stood on his tip toes to see better. Misty felt her heart leap when Ash's hand moved. She reached out and grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it.   
  
His eyes slowly opened, and he looked up to see four blurry figures hovering over him. The figures swam into view and Ash could make out their faces. Brock was slightly pale, Misty's eyes were shining and she was smiling, Pikachu's expression was pure joy, and... Mewtwo.   
  
He sat up quickly and immediately regretted the action. A wave of dizziness overtook him and he closed his eyes. Misty almost tackled him when she hugged him, and Pikachu jumped into his lap crying, "Pikapi!"  
  
Ash opened his eyes, confused, until it dawned on him. "Oh, no. Did I die again?"  
  
Misty smiled, and Brock laughed lightly. Ash was still looking at Mewtwo, who was hovering a few feet away from them. "You remember me, Mewtwo, old friend?" Ash asked, as the others turned to face the catlike pokemon.   
  
"Yes. When you hit me with that huge electric attack, you freed me from the control Team Rocket had on me." He smiled, or made a face that was as close to a smile as Mewtwo's feline face would ever get.  
  
"I take it you are the reason I am alive?" Ash inquired.  
  
"I used recover on you." He looked at Misty and Brock. "You have good friends. They were willing to protect you even in death."   
  
Misty and Brock both blushed, not only because of the comment, but because they were under the stare of such a powerful pokemon. Misty suddenly began looking around wildly, as though there was something she had forgotten. Everyone stared at her until she said, "Where's Gary?"  
  
They all looked to the spot Gary had been slain, seeing nothing but the bow that had killed him. Ash stood up slowly as Brock went to examine the bow. Ash looked at Mewtwo. "What happened? He was dead."  
  
"Some of my recover may have affected him," Mewtwo explained.  
  
"He must have snuck out when we were busy with Ash," Brock said.  
  
Mewtwo was still for a moment, then he quickly locked eyes with Ash. "I used my psychic powers to locate him." Everyone stared at him expectantly as he continued. "He's going after the Crystal of Nine."  
  
Misty and Brock watched as Ash's expression became aghast. "What!" he cried.  
  
Mewtwo nodded. "Ash, you have to stop him."  
  
Ash's eyes became wide and he shook his head, saying, "Mewtwo, I swore I would never go back there."  
  
Misty and Brock exchanged confused looks, niether having a clue about what Ash was talking about.   
  
Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder while Mewtwo said, "Ash, Gary can't get the crystal, you can only imagine what he would do with the power. You have to get it before he does."  
  
"What about the guardian?" Ash asked.  
  
"The guardian is still there, but you are living proof she can be defeated."  
  
Ash lowered his head and closed his eyes. He remained like that for a while, obviously thinking. He raised his head and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll go."  
  
"I can't come with you," Mewtwo told him. "The guardian and I have an... understanding."  
  
Ash nodded. "Thank you for everything Mewtwo." He turned and headed towards the door.  
  
Brock and Misty followed, completely perplexed.  
  
They walked outside, surprising the Team Rocket guards. The guards were about to tell them to "Freeze!" when Mewtwo floated out, causing them to drop their guns and run in fear.   
  
Ash shook his head at the cowards, before turning and facing Team Rocket headquarters. "Mewtwo, can you destroy it?" he asked, glancing at the pokemon, who was hovering next to him.  
  
Mewtwo nodded in reply. His eyes began to glow as he powered up to use psychic. The three humans took a step back as Mewtwo became surrounded by psychic energy. The glow lit up the darkness. He released the attack and they all ducked as the building was torn apart.  
  
When Ash looked up, the building had been reduced to a smoking pile of ruins. Mewtwo turned to face him, his expression as impassive as ever. "This is where we part, Ash."  
  
Ash stood up, Misty and Brock doing the same. "I hope I'll see you soon my friend," Ash said.   
  
"Just don't get yourself killed." As an afterthought Mewtwo added, "Again."  
  
Ash smiled and turned. He walked away, his trench coat trailing behind him.  
  
Misty and Brock said quick good-byes to Mewtwo, before running to catch up with Ash.   
  
They walked along the deserted roads in silence until Ash said, "Go home."  
  
"What's the Crystal of Nine?" Brock asked, completely ignoring the command.  
  
Ash looked at him increduosly before repeating, "Go. Home." He made sure to punctuate each word.  
  
Brock looked at him skeptically. "No way."  
  
"Brock," Ash said, stopping short. "This has nothing to do with you. I let you come last time because you could help, now there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Ash," Misty said, speaking up for the first time. "We're your friends. We want to help."  
  
Ash threw up his arms in exasperation almost knocking Pikachu off his shoulder. "There is nothing you can do!"  
  
Brock looked him in the eye and said, "That never stopped us before."  
  
*I don't know why you argue with them,* Pikachu thought. *They're only going to follow you anyway.*  
  
Ash sighed, knowing Pikachu was right. "Fine." He began to walk again. Misty and Brock grinned at one another before running to catch up with him.  
  
"So," Brock said as they walked. "What's the Crystal of Nine?"  
  
Ash shot him a sideways glance before saying, "The Crystal of Nine allows anyone who touches it to gain elemental powers."  
  
"So that's how you-" he stopped when Ash gave him a look that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Who is the guardian Mewtwo was talking about?" Misty asked. She was being considerably warmer to him since they left Team Rocket headquarters.  
  
Ash, on the other hand, was still being his cold unfriendly self, despite Misty's efforts to be nice. "A pokemon guards the crystal from humans," he said, casting her an annoyed look.  
  
Both Misty and Brock considered him for a moment, wondering what type of pokemon and how Ash had managed to get past him. Ash didn't seem to have any intention to elaborate though, so Brock changed the subject. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Cinnabar Island," was the terse reply.  
  
Noting his irritation, Misty and Brock stopped asking questions. After Ash had short circuited the city gate, they exited Pewter. Ash stopped abruptly, saying, "We'll never beat Gary there by walking." He reached into his trench coat, and extracted a pokeball, surprising Misty and Brock.   
  
"You still have some of your pokemon?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash enlarged the pokeball before saying, "All my old ones are still with Professor Oak. I never retrieved them because of that whole, everyone thinking I'm dead thing."  
  
"So, you caught a new one?" Misty asked, looking from the pokeball in his hand to his face.   
  
"No, actually, he followed me. I helped him out about a year ago, then he wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me everywhere. He's kind of annoying, but useful in times like these." Ash threw the pokeball and it opened with a crack. Misty and Brock's jaws dropped as a Zapdos appeared in front of them. Ash climbed on his back, then turned to them.   
  
"Are you coming?" he asked. They stood in shock for a moment before slowly approaching the yellow legendary pokemon.  
  
  
  
A/N: I was all set to end this, I even started the chapter. But, I had a dream and thought it was kind of neat. I decided to incorporate it into the story, so now the story just gained some more chapters. I hope that's good news. ;)  
  
Please review, it helps with the writing.  
  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters. 


	8. cha 8

Ash stared up at the mountain, apprehension settling over him. Clouds made the top impossible to see, as the sun streamed down from the blue sky. Misty and Brock stood next to him, also looking up at the large mountain.  
  
"What happened to your 'not be seen in the daylight' philosophy?" Brock asked, his eyes still fixed upon the hidden peak.  
  
"If we go up at night, we wont be able to see her, and she's deadly enough in the daylight," Ash explained.  
  
Misty and Brock slowly tore their eyes away from the mountain and looked at him. "Who?" Misty asked, as Ash began walking towards the mountain's base. Ash didn't answer her, and Misty and Brock exchanged worried glances before following him.  
  
Once they were high enough up the mountain that Ash was sure they wouldn't run into anyone, Pikachu emerged from his bag and settled on his shoulder. *I don't know why you continue to go high places. You haven't had the best experiences with heights,* the pokemon said, recalling the time Ash had been picked up by an Aerodactyl, the incident at Lindham Labs, and other similar times.  
  
*It's like falling off a horse, Pikachu,* Ash began the old cliché as he picked his way over a fallen tree.   
  
*Yes,* Pikachu agreed. *Except with you it's like falling off a building, or the occasional mountain.*  
  
Ash smirked before continuing his hike, Misty and Brock puffing along behind him. Although they had traveled with Ash for over four years, they were not used to it and were becoming very tired. There was no path on the mountain, so they had to walk through the forest, climbing over fallen debris. Neither of them dared to complain, because they knew Ash wouldn't care, especially since he had told them quite clearly he did not want them along. So they ambled along, following Ash, having no clue where they were going, or what they were going to see.  
  
Misty looked up, pushing the screen of red hair out of her eyes, and saw Ash disappear from view. They both quickened their pace and stopped when they came to the entrance to a cave. Ash was nowhere to be seen, but a small glow coming from inside the cave, led Brock to believe Pikachu was using flash to light his master's way.  
  
They entered, keeping the glow in sight. Unable to see where they were going, Brock released Vulpix. "Use flame-thrower. Light our way," he commanded. The small pokemon complied, sending flames into the air. The fire lit the cave enough that they could make out the gray walls and the dusty floor.  
  
They continued to follow the distant glow, wondering how deep Ash was going. The small glow began to get bigger and soon Brock realized that it hadn't been a cave but a tunnel, leading into the center of the mountain.  
  
Ash stood at the end of the tunnel, his arms crossed. Wind was blowing his hair back from his face and his trench coat fluttered in the breeze. Pikachu sat solemnly on his shoulder. Misty, Brock, and Vulpix joined them, astonished at the sight that met them.  
  
Apparently the inside of the mountain was hollow, because they hadn't emerged on the other side but on the inside. The mountain didn't meet at the top, it simply opened into the heavens, allowing the sun to illuminate the inside. Brock's eyes widened as he looked down, they were standing on the edge of a cliff that was so high, the bottom was completely out of sight.   
  
Across a large gap, almost one hundred yards wide, were two holes, one on the left and one on the right. They appeared to be entrances to tunnels, probably leading to the other side of the mountain. Man-made wooden platforms were attached to the side of the cliff in front of them. From where they stood, they could go left or right, either way leading to a dead end, where they would be stuck on the platform with nowhere to go. Another set of identical platforms were attached on the opposite side. If they wanted to cross the ravine, an ancient looking bridge was attached to the platforms.   
  
The thing that caught their attention though, was the large crystal sitting on a narrow stone ledge on the other side of the ravine. Sunlight streamed down upon it, causing it to glisten.  
  
Ash turned to them, his face set. "Stay to the side, but be ready. I want you to be able to get out of here as fast as possible." For once neither of them argued, they began to walk to the right. Ash moved forward, and stopped before stepping onto the bridge. "No matter what don't cross this bridge."  
  
The bridge swayed slightly in the wind, and Ash kept his hands ready to grab the old rope railings if need be. He moved at a slow but steady pace, working his way across the narrow bridge. Pikachu, who was afraid of heights, had scampered into Ash's bag.   
  
Misty and Brock watched in silence as a cloud descended and slowly removed Ash from view.   
  
Ash looked around as the cloud settled around him. Upon turning around, he noted he couldn't see Brock or Misty. He felt the bridge shift, as though someone had stepped on it.   
  
*If that's Misty or Brock, after I told them to stay there...* he trailed off as the bridge began to shake as if someone was running on it. Ash strained his eyes, trying to see through the fog, but didn't see the figure until it was too late. He felt someone's fist impact with his jaw. He stumbled, and had to use the ropes for balance. The cloud shifted and Ash was able to make out his attacker.  
  
"Do you really think this is the best place for a fight, Gary?" Ash asked, glancing down at the seemingly endless drop.  
  
Gary shot him a look of contempt before saying, "If I hadn't needed to cross, I would have cut the bridge."  
  
Ash shrugged. "I figured you would feel that way." He dropped into a fighting position.  
  
Gary lunged at him and managed to connect a few good punches before Ash kicked him in the chest. Gary stumbled backwards, then with the help of the bridges rope handles, regained his balance. He advanced on Ash, who was slowly backing away.  
  
Pikachu, who was reading Ash's thoughts, asked, *Are you sure that's wise?*  
  
Ash blocked a punch from Gary before thinking, *Do you have any better ideas?*  
  
*Anything is better than deliberately luring Nine out,* Pikachu said as Ash ducked from a kick that was aimed at his head.  
  
The cloud finally lifted and Misty and Brock were surprised to see Ash, about ten yards from the other side, fighting Gary. They watched as Gary backed Ash onto the opposite platform, under the ledge the crystal sat on. Then the fight stopped, and both men turned, facing the left tunnel.  
  
A low roar caused Gary to stop fighting. "What was that?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Nothing good," Ash said, glancing over his shoulder for a means of escape.  
  
*This was a really bad idea,* Pikachu thought.  
  
Another roar, louder this time, caused both Ash and Gary to look at the left tunnel.   
  
*I don't think she's going to be happy to see me, Pikachu,* Ash thought, inching backwards.  
  
Without warning a pokemon stuck her head out of the tunnel. She blinked her red eyes a few times, allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight, then she fixed her gaze on the two men standing under the ledge by her crystal. The rest of the large wolf-like creature emerged from the tunnel, her pure white coat gleaming. She bared her sharp pointed teeth as she began to run at them.   
  
"Brock what is that?" Misty asked.  
  
Brock looked down at Vulpix, who he hadn't recalled, then back to the huge pokemon headed towards Ash and Gary. As she ran a number of long bushy tails trailed behind her. "It's a ninetails, but its about twice as large as a normal one."  
  
Ash turned and ran from Nine, Gary right on his heels. Ash glanced over his shoulder in time to see her shoot a flame-thrower at them. The flames flew at him as he made it to the other cave. He dove in, leaving Gary to Nine. Ash heard Gary scream as Nine caught up to him, cornering him on the edge of the platform.  
  
While Nine was busy preparing to rip Gary apart, Ash snuck out of the cave and began running towards the crystal.   
  
*What are you going to do with it?* Pikachu asked.  
  
*Destroy it before Gary can get it,* Ash replied, as he sprinted down the platform.  
  
*Somehow I don't think Nine is going to like that.*  
  
Brock and Misty watched anxiously as Ash ran towards the crystal. The ninetail's head suddenly perked up and she quickly looked over her shoulder at Ash. She left Gary, and with more agility than seemed possible for such a large pokemon, she leapt into the air and landed in front of Ash. He skidded to a stop, barely avoiding colliding into her. They stood for a moment staring at one another, her red eyes gleaming with anger.   
  
From where Misty and Brock were, they saw Ash begin to form an energy ball in his hand behind his back. The ninetails crouched, about to pounce, when Ash pulled the ball from behind his back. It exploded, light shooting everywhere. Nine reared back with a deafening roar, temporarily blinded.  
  
Ash used her confusion to his advantage and leapt high into the air. He grabbed the crystal and landed behind the pure white pokemon, who appeared to have regained her eyesight. Ash didn't look back, he simply began running across the bridge as fast as he possibly could, the crystal clutched in his hand. Pikachu's yellow head poked out of the bag and Ash handed him the crystal.  
  
Nine let out another roar of rage before bounding after him. Her running caused the bridge to shake and Ash was having trouble remaining balanced. Nine stopped running and shot a flame-thrower at him.   
  
"Duck!" Misty and Brock yelled in unison.   
  
Ash quickly laid flat on his stomach, his hands covering his head. The heat from the flames above him was causing him to sweat. The attack stopped and Nine began running toward him again.   
  
"Run!" Brock cried. Ash got up quickly and continued his sprint, now about thirty yards from the platform.  
  
None of them noticed that Nine's attack had set the ropes that held the bridge on fire.  
  
The extra seconds it had taken Ash to get up had cost him, Nine was now only inches away. Everything happened at once. Ash was about six feet from the edge when the fire ate through the ropes. Ash, realizing what was happening, leapt into the air, as the bridge fell from under him. At the same time Nine had caught up to him.   
  
Ash remarkably landed on the platform, on his hands and knees, panting. Misty and Brock came running towards him.  
  
Less than a second after he landed he was yanked backwards, and was pulled towards the edge of the platform. Ash began slowly, but surely sliding towards the cliff. He turned over, digging his heels in for traction but it did very little on the wood. As he approached the edge he saw what was pulling him.   
  
Nine had taken hold of his trench coat in her mouth and was now dangling off the edge. Ash struggled, but she was too heavy, she was going to pull him right off the cliff. Ash quickly slid his pack off and pushed it out of the way. He reached the edge, and fell off.  
  
"Ash!" Misty and Brock cried as he disappeared. They ran to the edge of the cliff to see Ash still there, hanging from one of the poles that had held the bridge.   
  
"A little help here?" he grunted as he strained to hold his own weight, plus Nine's, who was still hanging on for dear life. Misty and Brock grabbed his arms, trying to pull him up. Pikachu, who had climbed out of the bag, sat on his haunches, watching the effort.   
  
Brock and Misty couldn't get him up with the added weight of the huge pokemon. Ash looked up at them, then down at Nine, before kicking her in the jaw. She let go, and the three humans tumbled backwards onto the platform into a tangled heap.  
  
Ash quickly reached into his coat and pulled out a pokeball. With a crack Zapdos appeared.  
  
"Get her!" Ash cried, pointing down where Nine had fallen. The large electric bird dove down, and a minute later returned with Nine, who was laying in shock on his back. They watched as Zapdos put the dazed ninetails onto the opposite platform, then flew back to Ash.  
  
"Good job," Ash said, before recalling him.  
  
The group sat on the platform, exhausted, until a voice from behind them said, "What a shame. All that work for nothing."  
  
Ash turned to see Gary standing by his pack, holding the crystal.   
  
"Let's see now Ashton," Gary said, pulling a pokeball from his belt. "How does this work again?"  
  
Ash stood up, glaring at him, saying nothing.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Gary continued smugly. He cocked his head and smirked at him, rolling the pokeball between his fingers. "I gain the elemental abilities of the first pokemon I touch." At this he threw the pokeball and a bipedal, golden colored pokemon appeared. It was clutching a silver spoon in each hand.  
  
"Shit," Ash muttered, narrowing his eyes at the Alakazam.   
  
Gary smiled arrogantly before reaching out and lightly laying his hand atop Alakazam's head. Beams of light shot out from between the pokemon's head and Gary's hand, and his expression quickly changed to pain. He began to scream, trying to pull his hand away, but it seemed to be stuck to Alakazam's head.  
  
Ash feigned surprise. "Oops!" he said, placing his hand over his mouth. "Did I forget to mention the that comes with getting powers?" He watched Gary fall to his knees without any sympathy whatsoever.   
  
The unknown power that had been adhering Gary to Alakazam suddenly released him, and he fell to the ground, barely conscious. The Alakazam stood next to him, apparently unhurt, but somewhat confused.   
  
Brock turned to Ash, his face pale and his eyes wide. "Just a little trick you picked up?" he said, repeating Ash's earlier explanation of his powers.   
  
Ash shrugged before saying, "Get back, he'll be able to use his powers soon, and I want you two out of harms way."  
  
Brock and Misty backed away, keeping their eyes on Gary, who was now struggling to his knees. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, ready to take care of the Alakazam if he needed to.   
  
Gary looked up at Ash, his grey eyes flashing with pure hatred. He stuggled to his feet, then ran a hand through his auburn hair saying, "I suppose you thought that was funny?"   
  
Ash gave Gary a look that clearly said, 'Who, me?'  
  
Gary narrowed his eyes then said, "Let's see how these powers work shall we?" He raised his arms above his head and a silver glow formed around him as he powered up.   
  
Ash folded his arms across his chest and calmly watched him, apparently unconcerned about the attack Gary was planning. Gary released an attack that resembled a psybeam at Ash's head. Ash ducked and watched the attack travel harmlessly above him.  
  
Although Gary now had powers, Ash was three years ahead of him when it came to experience. Ash also had powers that no one but he and Pikachu even knew existed. Gary, realizing that fighting Ash without more experience could be fatal, decided to try a different tactic.  
  
"Well, this has been fun Ketchum, but I'm afraid I have to run," Gary said, a small grin beginning to spread across his face. "I think there are some people in Pallet that I can use for target practice."   
  
Ash angrily powered up, ready to kill him on the spot, when Gary suddenly used teleport, disappearing. Ash gritted his teeth as he powered down, the golden glow that had formed around him dissipated. He turned to face Brock and Misty, only to see that Gary had reappeared behind them, although neither of them had noticed. The silver glow surrounding him told Ash Gary was about to attack.   
  
"Get down!" he cried, sprinting towards them. He leapt into the air and tackled the bewildered pair to the ground as Gary released the attack. A powerful psychic attack flew over their heads, blowing Misty's hair into Ash's face.   
  
Gary finished the attack and fell to his knees, panting. "You neglected to tell me how much using powers drains out of you, Ashton."  
  
Ash untangled himself from Brock and Misty and stood up, saying nothing.   
  
"Well, I need to go practice with my powers. I'll be sure to say hello to your mother," Gary jeered.  
  
Ash's handsome face contorted with rage at the mention of his mother. He charged at Gary, who once again used teleport. Ash skidded to a stop looking around wildly, but Gary had disappeared for good this time.   
  
  
  
A/N: I added a bit more to this chapter for those of you who have already read it, which is a precious few, considering ff.net has been down for a long time. This chapter is the one inspired by my dream and just a short note, for those of you who have seen Jurassic Park III, yes the platform thing sort of came from it. I saw that movie the day before I had the dream. Oh, and I haven't seen the second Pokemon movie, and the Zapdos thing has nothing to do with it. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. 


	9. cha 9

An elderly man sat late into the night working. The only light in the room was coming from the computer he was working on; the small blue glow illuminated the man's weary face as he typed. Sighing he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Muk," a low voice came from behind him.  
  
Professor Oak spun his chair around to see the large purple blob that was Muk. "I didn't know you were here, Muk."  
  
"Muk," the pokemon said sadly, pointing to the computer screen.  
  
The professor turned to see the source of Muk's dismal attitude. A large picture of a handsome young man with golden brown eyes and ebony hair looked back at him. Under the picture were the words: Have you seen Ash Ketchum? Professor Oak looked at Muk heavy-heartedly. "I know you miss him. God knows we all do."  
  
Ever since Ash had disappeared, all of Ash's pokemon, especially Muk, had been very downcast. Muk hadn't tackled him in a very long time.   
  
A sudden sharp knock jarred him from his thoughts. He glanced at his watch, wondering who would be visiting him at twelve thirty in the morning. Professor Oak flattened his disheveled grey hair as he walked towards the door. He flicked on the porch light, pulling the door open.   
  
A young man, no older than twenty seven was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest. He wore black pants, and a grey short sleeved shirt that showed off his muscular frame. The man smiled a smile that barely reached his cold grey eyes before saying, "Hi Gramps."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Brock, Misty, and Pikachu sat around a small campfire, eating some of Brock's cooking. Misty cast a worried glance at Ash, who was sitting a little ways off, leaning against a rock. He had his knees hugged to his chest, and was looking up at the star filled sky. He hadn't spoken since he had asked Zapdos to fly them to Pallet Town.  
  
The pokemon must have sensed the urgency in Ash's voice because he had flown twice as fast and twice as far than normal. Zapdos was now perched in one of the many trees in the forest, asleep, his head nestled under his wing. Despite his effort they were still at least a day away from Pallet.   
  
Misty stood up, shrugging her hair off of her shoulders. She walked over to Ash and gingerly sat next to him. Ash looked at her, his brown eyes filled, not with the coldness they usually possessed, but with worry. He returned to gazing up at the velvet black sky.  
  
"Ash," Misty said softly. When he didn't look at her she continued. "We'll stop Gary, don't worry."  
  
Ash didn't say anything, or acknowledge that he had even heard her. She studied him for a few moments, then prepared to leave him alone. Misty was about to stand up when he said, "It's too late. Gary has already destroyed Pallet."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "How do you know?"  
  
Ash tore his eyes from the sky and stared at her intently before saying, "I know my enemies better than I know my friends."  
  
Misty leapt to her feet, thinking the comment was directed at her. Her blue eyes blazed with anger as she cried, "I don't know how much you want me to suffer, Ash!"   
  
Brock stopped eating, his fork halfway to his mouth, and stared at Misty, surprised at the sudden outburst. Pikachu too, looked over in her direction, prepared to see a classic Ash and Misty fight.   
  
Ash looked up at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"I know I hurt you with that letter and I'm sorry. Why do you hate me?" Misty's expression was a mixture of hurt and fury.   
  
Ash stood up and considered her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't hate you," he said.  
  
Brock and Pikachu were surprised. So far this had been a one sided argument; Ash hadn't even raised his voice.   
  
"I know you'll never be able to love me again," Misty said, her voice lowering. "I just wish we could still be friends."  
  
Ash's eyebrows arched as he said, "Who said I ever loving you? I may have been angry with you, but I never stopped loving you." A long silence followed this comment.   
  
Misty stood, frozen in place by the shock of Ash's statement. Brock's jaw dropped in surprise, but Pikachu, who had known Ash's feelings, returned to eating.   
  
The silence was broken by a female voice saying, "What do you mean you love Ashton? I thought we had something special." A red headed woman stepped out of the shadows, followed by a blue haired man, who looked completely perturbed.   
  
"He must have a thing for red heads," Jessie said, a playful smile on her face.   
  
Ash rolled his eyes at the remark. Jessie liked to flirt with him, even though she was happily married to James. Ash was sure she couldn't resist flirting in front of Misty. Unfortunately, Misty believed her, thinking Ash and Jessie were involved. Ash watched as she pursed her lips and angrily stalked away. He clapped his hand to his forehead saying, "Thank you Jessie, you just made my life ten times harder."   
  
"Oh," Jessie said, her eyes widening. "Did she actually believe me? Sorry, Ashton, dear."  
  
Ash shook his head before saying, "What is it you two want?"   
  
James spoke up, "Persian wanted us to tell you that Team Rocket is completely out of business. Most members were killed in Rocket headquarters, and any remaining members have disbanded."   
  
Ash nodded in approval. Jessie sighed. "I don't know what we'll do now Twerp. We've spent over twelve years following you. We might just have to drop in on you every now and then." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, surprising everyone, especially Ash, who blushed. She winked at him then rejoined James, who now looked extremely disgruntled. They disappeared into the shadows, but Brock, Ash, and Pikachu could hear their conversation.   
  
"Do you have to flirt with him in front of me? You know it drives me crazy."  
  
"Oh, James," Jessie snapped. "Stop being so insecure."  
  
Ash and Brock exchanged perplexed looks before settling down to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Delia Ketchum sat down at her kitchen table with a cup of tea grasped in her hand. She adjusted her red bathrobe before flipping through the pages of an old magazine. Delia often had trouble sleeping and usually could be found sitting in her kitchen at one thirty in the morning.   
  
She stopped aimlessly flipping pages when she saw a picture of a familiar face. Delia smiled sorrowfully down at the picture of her son. It wasn't uncommon for magazines to write articles on him, he was, after all, the most well known and loved Pokemon Master. His sudden disappearance was also a huge mystery.  
  
Her heart wrenched as she looked at her son. For the first year and a half, she had had no doubt Ash was alive, but now, after three years, she was running out of hope.  
  
A loud noise that sounded remarkably like a building collapsing, pulled Delia from her thoughts. She heard her neighbors screaming, and saw bright flashes of light outside her window.   
  
She walked to her door, and gaped at the sight that met her. A man was floating about ten feet off the ground, surrounded by a silver glow. Every time he passed a house a beam would emit from him, destroying the entire building with one hit. As he neared and unnatural wind picked up, blowing Delia's auburn hair back from her ashen face.   
  
Gary smiled with satisfaction as he destroyed another house. It belonged to the Sandburgs, he believed. That boy had always annoyed him. He stopped in front of the house he was most looking forward to destroying, only to see his rival's mother standing on the front porch, backing into her house in fear.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum," he said in a singsong voice. "Do you remember me? I'm just the boy next door."  
  
  
  
A/N: You will all be happy to know that I have two more chapters, both a decent length, already typed. They will be posted after I have proofread them. Thanks for sticking with me. 


	10. cha 10

It was after dark the next day before Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu arrived in Pallet Town. They stood in silence, staring at the ruins that had once been a thriving village. Every building was nothing but a pile of rubble, and people stood huddled together looking forlornly at their destroyed homes.   
  
The only building that was still standing was Professor Oak's lab.  
  
Misty and Brock looked at Ash sympathetically. His expression was a mixture of anger and pain, and he kept clenching his fists. Without saying anything he began walking through the town, heading towards his house. Pikachu sat on his shoulder, his ears flattened sadly. Misty and Brock followed him, remaining quiet because they couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
Whispers from the townspeople followed him as he walked, but he ignored them as best he could, concentrating on where he was going. Ash stopped in front of what used to be his house; he took a deep breath before he began digging through the rubble. Misty and Brock helped, and the townspeople began to gather in the street, watching the effort in silence.  
  
Brock uncovered a pink faced pokemon. "Ash," Brock said.   
  
Ash stopped digging and quickly picked his way over to where Brock stood. "Mimey," he murmured, pulling the pokemon out of the ruins and setting him on his feet. The pokemon looked shaken, but otherwise fine. Ash returned to digging once he was sure the Mr. Mime was okay.   
  
Misty heard a sharp intake of breath from Ash and stopped digging. She and Brock watched as Ash gently lifted the limp body of Delia Ketchum from the ruins. He slowly walked over to a clear spot of grass and laid her down. He knelt next to her in silence, his eyes closed.   
  
"Ash." Ash opened his eyes to see Brock kneeling next to Delia, a small smile upon his face. "She's still alive." Ash felt his heart leap as she began to stir.   
  
Delia awoke to see Mimey and three stranger's hovering over her. Two men, one with brown hair, one with black, and a red headed woman. The man with black hair helped her sit up slowly. She gasped when a yellow rodent jumped onto his head saying, "Pikachu!"   
  
She looked into the man's warm golden brown eyes before saying, "Ash?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "I knew it. I knew you were alive." Misty and Brock smiled as the two embraced.  
  
Ash helped his mother up, and whispers rippled through the crowd of gathered townspeople. "It's really you isn't it?" A male voice piped up from the crowd. Ash glanced at the man, who had stepped forward from the crowd, his arms crossed.   
  
Ash didn't answer, instead he began walking, supporting Delia, while Misty and Brock followed him. The man didn't like being ignored. "You don't remember me, Ash?"   
  
Ash stopped, and after turning back to the man he said, "I remember you, Tracey. I just don't have time to get into anything right now." The crowd broke into whispers once more, their suspicions about the stranger's identity now confirmed.  
  
Misty looked at Tracey, surprised. She hadn't realized how much he had changed. The white T-shirt he was wearing showed his lanky body was now muscular. His black hair was cut much shorter and was spiked, and he lacked his red sweatband. His dark blue eyes were narrowed maliciously at Ash, who's expression remained emotionless.   
  
Tracey cocked his head before continuing. "Everyone thought you were dead."  
  
Ash shrugged, his countenance impassive. "I've been getting that a lot lately." Furious whispers began to flow through the crowd.   
  
"I don't suppose you know who the asshole that destroyed our town was?" Tracey said, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.   
  
"Suddenly Pallet is your town?" he said.  
  
"You've been gone for three years, while I have been here." Here he stopped, his eyes narrowing to little slits. "Of course, I would have still been at Indigo had it not been for your self-righteousness."   
  
Misty watched as the two men glared at one another. She had known that Ash and Tracey had had a falling out, but Ash had never told her the specifics.  
  
Ash shook his head before responding. "My self-righteousness had nothing to do with it," he said, his tone annoyed. You were embezzling millions of dollars from the Pokemon League." Tracey looked furious as a sudden hush fell over the crowd and both Misty and Brock's jaws dropped.   
  
Professor Oak had been walking slowly through the town, helping anyone who had been injured in the attack. He frowned when he saw a large crowd gathered near Delia Ketchum's. He shook his head, couldn't they just leave the poor woman alone? He pushed his way to the front of the crowd in time to hear a stranger accuse his assistant of embezzlement.   
  
The stranger's back was to him. A long black trench coat obstructed most of the professor's view, although he could see the man's hair matched his coat, even in the darkness. Two other unknown people stood on either side of him, a woman with long red hair, and a tall man with short brown hair.   
  
"Excuse me, but who are you to be dragging people's reputations through the mud?" Professor Oak interjected, wondering why a stranger was insulting Tracey.   
  
The man turned and glanced at the professor than turned back to Tracey. "I did what I had to, Tracey. You broke the law, you were punished. You're lucky I didn't have you put in jail."  
  
"Oh, yes," Tracey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You were a wonderful friend, you only ruined my career and reputation in Indigo."  
  
Professor Oak was a well respected citizen of Pallet Town and he wasn't used to being ignored. "Young man," he began.   
  
The stranger turned to him once more and said, "Yes, professor?"  
  
It was only then, Professor Oak saw the pikachu at his feet. His eyes widened as he looked from the pikachu, to the man, to Delia. "Ash?" he said, putting everything together. Then he noticed the other two strangers. "Misty?" he said looking at the woman, who smiled at him. His gaze fell on the other man. "Brock?" The brown haired man waved at him. Professor Oak was at a loss for words.   
  
The townspeople weren't though. Whispers buzzed through the crowd, as Ash walked over to the professor. "Do you mind if we go to the lab?" he asked quietly.  
  
Professor Oak stared at him for a few moments before stammering, "O-of course." He led the way to his labs, and they left the chattering crowd, and an angry Tracey behind them.   
  
Professor Oak opened the door and gestured for them all to come in. As soon as Ash entered, a large purple blob tackled him. "Muk!" it cried happily.  
  
Ash laughed, trying to push the pokemon off of him. "It's good to see you too, Muk."   
  
After Muk released Ash, Professor Oak led them to the living room. Ash sunk onto the couch and sighed contently, it had been a long time since he had sat on a couch, especially one as comfortable as this one. He had closed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw Delia and Professor Oak both staring intently at him.   
  
"Where were you?" Delia asked.  
  
"I suppose you want to know everything?" Ash said, sighing, because he wasn't to thrilled about telling the entire story. When Delia and Professor Oak nodded, he took a deep breath and began the story.   
  
They talked for hours and Ash managed to explain most of what had happened, although, Misty and Brock noted, he had left out the part about the crystal and his powers. Eventually they got onto the subject of the previous night's attack. Delia was shocked to find that the floating man had been none other than Gary.  
  
"What I want to know," Professor Oak said. "Is where Gary gained the ability to wield elemental power."  
  
"The Crystal of Nine," Brock said. He was sitting between Ash and Misty, most likely to keep peace. Misty had refused to speak to Ash since Jessie made her debut in the forest. Professor Oak and Delia, who were sitting across from them, looked confused.  
  
"The Crystal of Nine," Ash said, resting his head in his palm. "Allows any human who touches it to gain elemental powers."  
  
The prospect of such an object obviously intrigued Professor Oak. He leaned forward in his seat and began talking excitedly. "Really? How does it work? Where is it? It would be a magnificent object to study."  
  
Ash shook his head saying, "Believe me, it is better if it stays where it is." Zapdos had returned the crystal to it's ledge after Gary had disappeared.   
  
"How did Gary get it?" Delia asked.  
  
Ash sighed. "He wouldn't have if Nine hadn't pulled me off the edge of that cliff." Noting the look on Delia's face he added, "I didn't fall mom."   
  
Brock smiled, thinking it would probably be better not to tell her Ash had died earlier that week.  
  
"Professor," Ash said, pulling Brock from his thoughts. "Do you know where Gary was heading?"  
  
"He said something about killing his second biggest threat," Professor Oak told him, although he seemed unsure of what that meant.   
  
Apparently Ash understood though. "I have to get to Indigo quickly then." Everyone looked at him in confusion. Ash sighed before launching into an explanation. "Gary's second biggest threat is the current Pokemon Master. He has enough influence to rally the strongest Pokemon Trainers together and, although they might not defeat him, they would definitely cause him some problems. I have to stop him before he gets to the Master."   
  
"Ash, there is no way you can stop him. He's too powerful," Professor Oak said.  
  
"That's right," Delia agreed. "Look what he did to the town."  
  
Ash opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the professor. "There's nothing you can do." Both Delia and Professor Oak took turns telling him how powerful and dangerous Gary was.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes and looked at Misty and Brock, who shrugged. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. Both Delia and Professor Oak stopped talking and watched as a large ball of electricity formed in Ash's outstretched hand, crackling with energy. He slowly opened his eyes then powered down, letting the electricity recede back into his body. He had more than made his point. Delia and Professor Oak sat, speechless, their jaws hanging wide open.   
  
"As I was trying to say," Ash began. "Gary is not the only one with powers."  
  
This of course caused a barrage of questions from them.   
  
"How long have you had powers?" Delia asked.  
  
Before Ash could answer Professor Oak said, "How long did it take you to develop them?"  
  
"-Does it hurt when you use them-"  
  
"-Is electric the only attacks you can do-"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked as if they were watching a tennis match. Every time a new question was asked, they all looked in a different direction. Ash held his hands up to silence them. They both stopped talking and awaited answers.  
  
"I've had powers for about three years, it took me about six months to develop them to full power, it doesn't hurt to use them, and I can do any attack Pikachu can," he told them.  
  
A long silence followed this as Delia and Professor Oak processed all the information. "Why can you only do what Pikachu can?" the professor asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"You have to choose a pokemon to receive your powers from. I choose Pikachu," Ash explained.   
  
"What pokemon did Gary choose?" Delia asked.  
  
Ash leaned back and closed his eyes before saying, "His Alakazam."  
  
Professor Oak's aged face paled. "Ash, an Alakazam is much more powerful than a pikachu. How can you expect to beat him?"  
  
Pikachu let out an indignant, "Cha."   
  
"For one thing," Ash began, his expression indifferent. "Gary has had two days of experience, where as I have been using powers for three years. For another, Pikachu is no ordinary pikachu. He has powers even you have never heard of."  
  
Brock nodded, remembering when Pikachu had turned him invisible.   
  
Ash continued, "One day when I have time professor, you can examine him. I imagine he is somewhere over level two hundred by now."  
  
"Chu," Pikachu agreed proudly.   
  
Misty rolled her eyes at Ash's usual cockiness, but was surprised to see he wasn't wearing his annoying cocky grin, but an expression that made her believe he was dead serious.   
  
"Ash," Brock said. "What if Gary already teleported to Indigo Plateau and killed the Master?"  
  
Ash stood up and walked to the window looking down at the destruction Gary had caused. "With the power Gary used, he'll need at least two days to recover before he is strong enough to teleport," he explained, his back to them.  
  
"You'll never make it to Indigo in two days," Professor Oak pointed out.  
  
Ash glanced at him before pulling a pokeball from his coat. He pressed the release button and Zapdos appeared. "We have a ride," he told Professor Oak, who seemed to be in shock. They watched as the legendary bird groomed himself with his beak.   
  
"We had better go," Ash said, a touch of sadness in his voice. Professor Oak tore his eyes from Zapdos and looked up at him.  
  
Everyone stood up and said goodbye to one another. Delia reached up and pulled Ash into a hug. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will, mom," he promised.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash laid on the top of a hill, propped up on his elbows watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. They had stopped to camp for the night in order to give Zapdos a break. Brock had gone to collect firewood and Pikachu had opted to go with him, telling Ash he didn't want to be around if another fight erupted.  
  
Misty climbed up the hill and lay about ten feet away from him, crossing her arms behind her head.  
  
He shot her a sideways glance before saying, "Did you come up here to talk, or for the view?"   
  
She kept her gaze on the rapidly setting sun, saying nothing.  
  
"So how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?" he asked. Ash looked at her for a few moments before returning his eyes to the darkening sky.   
  
He was surprised when he heard her say, "Why did you date Jessie if you still loved me?"  
  
Ash sighed. "I didn't date Jessie."  
  
Misty sat up glaring at him. "Why would she lie?"  
  
"She was flirting," he explained. "She does it all the time. It doesn't mean anything," he said, also sitting up.   
  
Misty stood up. "So you guys flirt huh?" she asked, her voice rising.  
  
Ash looked up at her, exasperated. "I didn't say that. I said flirts. Jessie and James are happily married." He rested his elbows on his knees. "Besides I don't know why you're so upset, you and Chris were pretty tight before you found out he was a Rocket."   
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Well I thought you ended it, so if I had wanted to date, it wouldn't really have been any of your business," he snapped angrily.   
  
Misty screamed. "I really hate you, you know that?!"   
  
"So I've been told," he said bitterly. He laid down again.  
  
Misty opened her mouth to say something, but she appeared to be out of insults. She plopped dejectedly down onto the grass and hugged her knees to her chest. The sun was completely gone and a few stars were beginning to twinkle. Misty felt tears sting her eyes, so she buried her head in her arms.   
  
Ash glanced over and saw Misty's silhouette shaking, in what was unmistakably sobs. He bit his lip. If there was one thing that made him uncomfortable, it was when women cried. Even when he was younger he couldn't stand to see a girl cry. He stood up and went over to her. He knelt next to her and cautiously pat her back. When she didn't pull away or try to hit him he said, "Misty... I'm sorry."   
  
Misty looked up at him and used the heel of her hand to wipe her eyes. "So am I," she said. He looked into her clear blue eyes and suddenly had the overwhelming desire to kiss her. He leaned towards her, but the romantic mood was broken when Brock called out to them.  
  
"Hey guys, you didn't kill each other right?"   
  
Ash looked at her for a moment then stood up and headed down the hill, leaving Misty sitting alone and wondering what had been about to happen.   
  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter is very close to done, not to mention the things I have written but not typed yet. Please review. 


	11. cha11

It was dawn, and the first few rays of sunlight were peering over the horizon. In the dim light everything appeared to be a dull gray color.   
  
A weary man sighed as he shuffled through papers in a brightly lit conference room. He set the papers down on the long mahogany table, then took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He made no sign of acknowledgment at the sound of the door behind him opening.   
  
A short woman wearing a gray business suit strode in. Her hair fell down her back in beautiful brown waves and she regarded the man with her green eyes. "Sir, don't tell me you are still up!" she exclaimed.   
  
He looked up at her, his expression one of a guilty child caught disobeying his parent. He ran a hand through his brown hair before gesturing at the papers and saying, "I got caught up with this proposition." He grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Sir," she said frowning. "You can't keep staying up all night."  
  
"May, you sound remarkably like my mother," the man said, his golden brown eyes shining.   
  
"Someone has to make sure you take care of yourself Master Hiroshi," May said, pulling off her glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief.   
  
The chair screeched as Richie slid his seat back and stood up, stretching. He adjusted his navy blue suit then walked over to the wall, which was made entirely of glass. He clasped his hands behind his back and silently watched the sun rise. The conference room was on the eighth floor of the Master's Mansion, and the view was spectacular. Unfortunately, most of the city was deserted. The only people that still lived in Indigo were people who didn't have enough money to move, and anyone who lived in the Master's Mansion. No one else stayed because of Team Rocket. They had blocked off Victory Road, making it incredibly difficult to receive supplies. Everyone packed up and left as quickly as they could.   
  
Something wasn't right, Richie could feel it. A small nagging feeling near the back of his head. He frowned.  
  
May noticed his expression. "What's the matter?" she asked, walking to his side.  
  
He continued to stare out the window. "Today's not going to be an ordinary day," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" May asked, obviously confused.   
  
He tore his gaze from the window and looked down at her. "Something is going to happen today."  
  
"What?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."   
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a cool night for the month of May, and flying made it colder. Misty and Brock were both shivering when Zapdos landed; neither of them were dressed very warmly. Ash, on the other hand was warm from his trench coat, and Pikachu was snuggled comfortably in his pack, asleep.   
  
Misty slid off of Zapdos first. She had been forced to sit behind Ash and Brock because neither of the two men could stand her long red hair whipping in their faces.  
  
"Why did we stop here?" Brock asked, looking at the entrance to Victory Road.   
  
"The Pokemon Master is well protected. We can't just go land on his roof," Ash explained. "We'd be dead before we hit the ground."  
  
"If you were so well protected, how did Team Rocket kidnap you?" Misty muttered.  
  
Ash glanced at her before saying, "That's the point. I was well protected, and I'm sure they really upped security once I disappeared."  
  
Brock and Misty nodded, seeing his point. Brock looked around. No one was out, it was still early morning. A worn down sign read: subway, and stood next to a set of stairs that led underground. A large gate, much like the gates protecting the cities, blocked the entrance to Victory Road. The gate wasn't the only thing that blocked Victory Road, though. Two large trucks were parked in front of the gate, and small black tents were scattered around them.   
  
"I heard that Team Rocket was barricading the entrance to Indigo Plateau, " Misty said, smoothing out her windblown hair. "Why do you think they are still here?"  
  
"Gary probably told them to stay put no matter what," Ash explained. Although Misty and Ash hadn't talked about what had happened the previous night, both had been considerably warmer to one another.   
  
"So how are we supposed to get into the Plateau?" Brock asked, looking between Ash and Misty.   
  
Ash turned and his gaze settled on the subway entrance.  
  
"We're taking the ?" Misty asked in disbelief.  
  
"No. A tunnel leads to the Master's Mansion; no one knows about it but the master, his assistant, and the head of security," Ash explained.   
  
"How do you know?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes saying, "I was master for five years, Misty. I know everything there is to know about the Master's Mansion." As an afterthought he added, "Unless Richie changed something."  
  
"You know Richie is Master?" Brock asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course I do. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't these past three years." Ash glanced around. "Ok be quiet, we'll sneak past the guards." No one was out of their tent so they were all most likely asleep. He walked slowly past the tents, then began to descend the stairs, Misty and Brock in tow.   
  
They reached the bottom of the steps and found the station deserted. Graffiti decorated the walls and it appeared to have been out of commission for many years. Ash jumped over the turnstile and headed for the edge of the platform.  
  
Misty glanced around the dark empty station before climbing over the turnstile herself. "I don't suppose we're taking a train to the secret tunnel are we?" she asked, her voice echoing off of the tiled walls.   
  
In answer to the question Ash jumped down onto the tracks, his trench coat fluttering behind him. He looked up at Brock and Misty. "Passenger trains don't run anymore, and even if they did, they didn't have a stop labeled, 'Secret Tunnel'. That would have been a step back on the whole secret thing."   
  
Brock leapt down onto the tracks and the two men looked up at Misty, who was looking down the dark tunnel uncertainly. "Misty," Brock said. "Ash said the trains don't run anymore."  
  
Misty shot one more apprehensive glance down the tunnel before climbing down to join them. They began walking silently along the train tracks before Ash said, "Actually, I said passenger trains don't run anymore. Cargo trains still go through here every once in a while."  
  
Misty and Brock stopped short. "So what do we do if a train comes?" Misty asked, a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"Run," Ash said shrugging.  
  
Misty and Brock made no attempt to move, although Ash continued walking. They looked at each other worriedly before running to catch up with him.   
  
A muffled "Cha," from Ash's bag announced Pikachu's awakening. The yellow rodent poked his head out of the pack, looking around curiously. *What a big surprise,* he thought. *We're somewhere dark and gloomy.*  
  
Ash smiled and thought, *You are way too sarcastic.*  
  
Pikachu rolled his eyes before ducking back into the bag.  
  
Misty suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that?" she asked.  
  
Ash stopped and closed his eyes, listening. After he knelt down and placed his hand on the cold metal tracks he quickly stood up, looking behind Misty and Brock. "Run," he said.  
  
Brock and Misty turned in time to see headlights turn a bend. All three of them whirled around and ran. Now matter how fast they were, the train was faster. It was quickly gaining on them. The track shook from the force, and the closer the train got, the brighter the tunnel ahead of them became.   
  
"There!" Ash cried, pointing at a tunnel on the left about ten feet ahead of them.  
  
Before Misty knew what was happening she was falling forward. She landed hard on the tracks. The train was closing in on them and she tried to get up, but to her dismay, her foot was stuck.   
  
"Ash!"  
  
Ash turned to see Misty, struggling to free her foot, the train barreling towards her. He sprinted back to Misty thinking, *Pikachu go with Brock.* Ash felt his bag shift as Pikachu leapt out and bounded in the opposite direction.   
  
Ash skidded to a stop next to Misty and worked to free her foot. The train drew closer as they frantically clawed at her stuck foot.   
  
"Just go, Ash!" Misty cried over the rumbling of the train. Ash looked from Misty to the oncoming train, then back to Misty.  
  
"You're going to have to trust me," he said.   
  
She looked into his sincere eyes before nodding. They laid down and tried to make themselves as flat as possible. Misty cringed, waiting for the train to run them over, but it never happened. The train rolled right over them, it's speed whipping her hair and his trench coat over their heads.   
  
Brock made it to the tunnel before he realized that only Pikachu was with him. He looked at the little pokemon saying, "Where are Ash and Misty?"   
  
"Pikachu Pika," he said, pointing towards the train tracks with a little yellow paw.   
  
Brock looked out of the tunnel to see the train rolling by, but no sign of Ash or Misty. He watched, panic rising as the train sped by. The last car finally passed and Brock rushed onto the tracks. Relief flooded through him when he saw their silhouettes walking towards him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.   
  
"Misty's foot got caught," Ash explained. "We had to let the train go over us."  
  
Misty looked at him, apparently in still shock. "H-how did you know it was high enough that it would miss us?"  
  
Ash shrugged. "I didn't." He started walking down the tunnel, Pikachu scampering behind him.   
  
Brock rushed over to Misty, who looked like she was going to faint.   
  
The tunnel to the mansion was long and dark. Pikachu had taken his position on Ash's shoulder and was using flash to light their way. The walls were made of stone and the ceiling came to an arch about five feet above their heads. Their shadows bounced eerily off the walls as they walked.  
  
Without warning Ash whirled around, startling Misty and Brock. Pikachu sat attentively, his ears twitching as he listened.   
  
*Did you hear it Pikachu?* Ash asked as he looked around the dimly lit tunnel. Out of the corner of his eye Ash saw a flash of red; he whipped around again, his trench coat fluttering from the movement.   
  
*It sounds like a charizard,* Pikachu told Ash.   
  
Misty and Brock watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Misty swore she heard him mutter, "Richie always did trust Zippo with his life."  
  
"Ash," Brock whispered. "What's going on?"  
  
"Every Master picks a pokemon to guard this entrance," Ash explained, his back still to them. "It looks like Richie used Zippo."  
  
"How do you-" Misty began to ask, but was cut off by an earsplitting roar. A large burst of fire was shot at them and all three ducked to avoid the powerful flame-thrower. The attack stopped and a monstrously large charizard stomped out of the shadows, his pointed teeth bared. The pokemon's head was inches from the ceiling and it's immense body effectively blocked their path.  
  
Zippo snorted and pawed the ground with his clawed foot as he glared at the intruders. He let out another roar that caused them all to cover their ears.  
  
"If he tries a fire spin in here we're all dead," Ash mumbled. "Don't hurt him Pikachu, just use lightning sleep."  
  
The little yellow pokemon nodded then leapt off of Ash's shoulder. He cried his name as two thin bolts of lightning emitted from his cheeks. Each lightning bolt struck the charizard on either side of his neck.   
  
Zippo roared in rage, then began to teeter. He fell forward and hit the floor with a crash that shook the tunnel walls. His eyes closed and he began to snore, light gray smoke coming from his nostrils.   
  
Misty and Brock were becoming used to the surprising things Ash would do, although this had them dumbfounded.  
  
"What just happened?" Brock asked, staring at the sleeping charizard.  
  
"Lightning sleep. Two lightning bolts hit specific points on a pokemon's neck, causing it to fall asleep," Ash explained as he climbed over the sleeping pokemon.   
  
Brock and Misty glanced warily at Zippo before following him. Ash stopped at what appeared to be a dead end. An electric keypad was mounted on the wall. He short circuited it saying, "You would not believe how much this comes in handy."  
  
What appeared to be solid rock slid away, revealing a brightly lit hallway. They blinked a few times, allowing their eyes to adjust to the light. The hallway was an amazing sight. The floor was made of marble and mirrors lined the walls.   
  
Ash glanced around the empty hallway. "Come on," he said. "We have to find Richie."   
  
  
  
A/N: Well apparently Richie doesn't have a last name. At least no one knows it if he does. I used his Japanese name, thank you to the person who suggested that. Also, I have never seen May in the anime so I haven't a clue what she looks like, so I took the liberty of making it up. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but between field hockey practice and summer work I haven't had much time. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon but I can't make any promises. 


	12. cha 12

Richie narrowed his eyes at the man who sat before him. "Blaine, I will not remove Lorelei from her position at the Elite Four because she insulted your arcanine."  
  
A bald man glared at him from across his desk. "I'm sick of her thinking she is better than everyone else."  
  
Richie sighed. He was tired of having to deal with trivial problems and personal squabbles. He had more important things to do than to solve arguments between trainers. "Blaine, you and Lorelei need to work this out on your own. Don't keep dragging the League into it."   
  
Blaine stood up, and even through his dark glasses, Richie could see his eyes narrowed in anger. He began to walk to the door mumbling to himself. Unfortunately Richie heard him say, "Ash was a better Master than you even when he was fourteen."  
  
Richie stood up, his fingertips pressed against his desk. "Excuse me?"  
  
Blaine turned, his expression guilty, knowing he was in trouble.   
  
But Richie never had a chance to chastise Blaine. A bright flash caused him to shield his eyes with his arm. When the light subsided, Richie saw a tall man standing in front of him, glaring down at him. "Hello, Richie," he said, an evil grin spreading across his face.   
  
Richie looked carefully at the man before recognizing him. "Gary?"  
  
"Ah, so you remember me," Gary said, his gray eyes flashing as he advanced on him.  
  
Richie backed away; he was uncomfortable both by Gary's expression and his sudden appearance.   
  
"Hey!" a voice cried, distracting Gary from Richie. Blaine was standing behind them, a pokeball in his hand.   
  
Gary frowned. "An unexpected guest. How unfortunate. I'll have to kill you both then."  
  
Blaine threw his pokeball and in a flash an arcanine was growling visciously at Gary, it's teeth bared. Gary smirked as he raised his hand, which began to glow a bright silver. The arcanine suddenly turned and began to growl at Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened and he began to back away from the slowly advancing pokemon. The arcanine leapt at him and Blaine fled the room, his pokemon hot on his heels.   
  
"Confusion," Gary said, his eyes fixed on the doorway Blaine had just run through. "What a great power." He turned his attention back to Richie and began to power up, but was once again interrupted.   
  
"Master Hiroshi? What's going on? Blaine just ran-" May stopped when she saw Richie backing away from an unknown man.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Gary said, obviously annoyed. "It's like a frikin circus in here." He turned to see the newcomer and faltered. "May?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw his face. "Gary?" They regarded each other for a moment before May said, "Where have you been?"  
  
He considered her before saying, "We can have a family reunion in a minute, May. I have to kill your boss right now." With that he powered up. May watched, helpless and bewildered, as a silver glow formed around Gary.   
  
Richie saw Gary's eyes snap open, but something else caught his eye. A blur of black had just flown into the room, and before anyone knew what was happening, Gary had been tackled to the floor. Richie realized the blur was actually a person, dressed in a black trench coat. He watched as Gary's eyes lit up in recognition and he screamed, "Damn you!"   
  
Richie quickly moved over to where May stood in the doorway and was surprised to see two other people standing on either side of her. He recognized them instantly. "Misty, Brock, what are you doing here?" he asked, obviously confused.   
  
"We're with him," Misty said, pointing to the man in the trench coat, who had just done a roundhouse kick to Gary's stomach. Richie watched as Gary stumbled backward, then began to glow.   
  
"Watch out!" Richie called. "He has some sort of powers."  
  
"No kidding," the man grunted as he flipped away from a psybeam. He stood up and, to Richie's complete surprise, a golden glow began to form around him. Richie watched in fascination as the man raised his arms and the glow began to crackle with energy. Gary's eyes widened as the attack was released.  
  
In a bright flash Gary teleported, causing the attack to miss it's target and hit the walls of Richie's office. The man looked around, obviously expecting Gary to reappear. When he was satisfied his enemy was gone, he shook his head.  
  
"What attack was that?" Brock asked, looking around Richie's office, which was now charred on almost every surface.   
  
The man walked over to the burnt remains of the office's satin blue curtains and blew out a small flame before replying, "Thunder wave."  
  
" was a thunder wave?" Misty said. When he nodded she muttered, "I'd hate to see a powerful attack."  
  
He looked around the office. "Did Pikachu come back yet?"  
  
As if on cue, a pikachu scampered between May's legs. She gave a startled cry as the pikachu ran to his master's feet. "Pika pikachu," he said looking around.   
  
The man shook his head to answer the question only he understood. Richie walked over to the man, who was still looking down at his pokemon. He extended his hand saying, "Thank you, you saved my life."   
  
The man glanced up saying, "What?" After realizing what Richie had said, he distractedly answered, "Oh, sure. No problem, Richie." He then returned his attention to his pikachu. "Did you stop that arcanine?"   
  
Richie blinked then lowered his hand, which the man hadn't shook. He was completely caught off guard. Not only had the man basically ignored him, he had called him Richie. "Do I know you?" Richie asked.   
  
The man didn't look up, but he said, "Only since we were eleven."  
  
Ash was trying to be polite, but listening to people inside and outside of your mind at the same time was very difficult and he needed to find out what had happened to Blaine. They had been taken by surprise when Blaine had come barreling down the hall, his own arcanine chasing him.   
  
*Sorry Pikachu,* he thought. *What happened?*   
  
*The arcanine had just caught up to Blaine, so I did a thunderbolt. It was out cold,* Pikachu informed him.   
  
"So where's Blaine right now?" Ash asked aloud.  
  
"Right here," a voice answered. May moved aside from the doorway allowing Blaine to enter. He was pale from the recent events, but his expression remained stern. He looked Ash up and down before saying, "It's good to see you alive, Ashton."  
  
May's jaw dropped and Richie raised his eyebrows, his suspicions confirmed.   
  
"That was the quickest anyone recognized me," Ash said, impressed. "How did you know?"   
  
"Only your blasted pikachu could take out my arcanine with one thunderbolt," Blaine told him.   
  
Ash smiled before turning back to Richie, who was staring at him intently. "You're alive," Richie said. It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"So everyone keeps telling me," Ash said sighing.   
  
Richie smiled. Ash looked at May who was being unusually quiet. She stood next to Blaine, staring at the floor. "May are you okay?" he asked.   
  
May looked up slowly. "Gary left home about four years ago," she explained sadly. "I knew he had never been the same after he lost in the league, but I hadn't realized he had become so... evil." She looked at Richie. "He was going to kill you."   
  
Richie frowned. "Why he trying to kill me?"   
  
"To eliminate the threat of you rallying other trainers against him," Ash explained.  
  
May looked at Ash, Misty, and Brock as if she had only just noticed them. "How did you get in here?" she cried.   
  
Ash cast a glance towards Blaine before saying to Richie, "That reminds me, Zippo's going to need some potion."  
  
Richie looked at him in disbelief. "What did you do to him?" he cried.  
  
"Relax," Ash said, raising his arms in defense. "He's only asleep."  
  
Richie furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "What pokemon did you use to put asleep?"   
  
"Pikachu," Ash said matter-of-factly, gesturing at the yellow pokemon that stood at his feet.   
  
"Pikachu knows a sleep attack?" Richie said skeptically.   
  
Brock snorted. "Pikachu knows a lot of attacks."  
  
"Sir, you won't believe what has happened!" A man no older than thirty five ran into the office. He was slightly soft around the middle and clad in a blue security uniform. His breath came in short gasps and he clutched a stitch in his side. All six of the people in the room turned to gape at him. He slowly regained his breath and looked around the blackened office in bewilderment.   
  
"Well, what is it?" Richie asked the man, a hint of impatience in his voice.   
  
The security guard straightened up and used his sleeve to wipe the beads of sweat off his forehead. "Team Rocket has left the entrance of Victory Road, sir," he said excitedly.   
  
Richie furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would they suddenly leave after two years?" he pondered aloud.   
  
"Gary's rounding up his forces," Ash said, his expression grim.   
  
"I thought Team Rocket was destroyed," Misty interjected.   
  
"He's looking for whoever is still loyal to him. He's going to try to build up an army," Ash explained. "Just because they disbanded, doesn't mean that most of them wouldn't jump at the chance to rejoin him, especially now that he has powers."   
  
"Sir!" another voice said, causing them all to look at the door. Another security guard entered, this one in good shape, and he wasn't out of breath. "We caught two intruders. They apparently got stuck trying to crawl through the air ducts."   
  
At this, two more security guards entered, one restraining a very angry Jessie, the other holding onto a struggling James.   
  
"How dare you!" Jessie cried, wriggling in an attempt to free herself from the grasp of a man twice her size. "Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
Richie narrowed his eyes at the pair. "You two!" he exclaimed. "You were the idiots who kept trying to steal Ash's Pikachu."  
  
Jessie pursed her lips at this. "If you had any idea of what you were doing you would release us immediately," she said through gritted teeth.   
  
Richie looked at her in loathing before saying, "Put them in jail until I can think of something better to do with them."   
  
The two guards began to pull the enraged Jessie and the distraught James out the door when Ash said, "Wait! Let them go."   
  
The guards stopped and looked inquisitively at Richie, who was staring at Ash in surprise.   
  
"Thank you, Ashton," Jessie said with a haughty air.  
  
Richie raised his eyebrows. "You want me to let them go?" he asked, looking doubtfully at the pair.   
  
"Trust me, Richie, they aren't with Team Rocket anymore."  
  
Richie studied Ash for a few moments before saying, "Release them."  
  
The guards looked dumbfounded. "But, sir-" one began.   
  
Richie interrupted him. "If Ash says we can trust them, we can trust them," he said firmly. The guards reluctantly loosened their grip on the two ex-Rockets. Jessie wrenched her arm away, while James rubbed his wrists gingerly.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked, taking a step towards them.  
  
Jessie looked warily around the room at the throng of people before saying, "Gary is putting Team Rocket back together. He told Persian that he is going to try to convince gym leaders to join them with the promise of getting them powers."   
  
Ash narrowed his eyes and Richie looked alarmed. "If he gets leaders fighting alongside him with powers-" Richie began.   
  
"He won't give them powers," Ash interrupted. "That's an empty promise. But if he gets some leaders to fight with him..." he paused for a moment. "We could be in for a very bloody war."   
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is taking so long.. I'm doing my best, but school is really cutting down on my free time. Don't worry I'm still working on it, hopefully the next chapter will be out in about a week or so. Please review. Thanks. 


	13. cha 13

"Well that's it then." Richie sighed as he folded the letter he had been reading. "All the leaders have chosen sides." It had been four days since Jessie had revealed Gary's plan to recruit gym leaders into his army, and the frantic project of getting gym leaders to remain loyal was over.   
  
Ash closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He had gotten very little sleep in the past four days. Most of his time had been spent in the conference room planing a strategy.   
  
Richie studied his friend. Moon light streamed in from the glass wall, bathing his face with an eerie glow. Ash's features were exhausted, his face paler than normal. He remained as still as death, Richie could hardly tell if he was breathing. "Ash are you ok?" Richie asked, the concern in his voice evident.   
  
Ash opened his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Richie looked at him suspiciously, but Ash was now hunched over the table scribbling something on a stray piece of paper.   
  
In reality, Ash had been feeling horrible since he had fought Gary four days earlier. He would suddenly be overcome with waves of dizziness, and he had a constant headache. Ash consulted the list he had just written. "So which leaders sided with us?" he asked.   
  
"Misty, Brock, Blaine, and Sabrina are with us," Richie told him, ticking off each name on a finger. "Koga, Lt. Surge, Erika, and Lorna sided with Gary."  
  
Ash furrowed his eyebrows. "Lorna?"  
  
"She replaced Giovanni at the Viridian City Gym when he disappeared," Richie explained.   
  
Ash nodded. "Is she a major threat?"   
  
"Let's just say the contestants in the Pokemon League have thinned down greatly since she became a leader. Very few people can beat her."   
  
Ash stood up and was about to say something else, when his head began to spin so violently he had to lean against the table to remain standing.   
  
Richie stood up, alarmed. "Ash?"   
  
Ash stood in silence for a few moments, his eyes closed and his palms pressed against the wooden table, letting the dizziness subside. When he opened his eyes, Richie was at his side staring at him worriedly. "I'm fine Richie," Ash assured him, straitening up. "I'm just tired."  
  
It was obvious that Richie didn't believe him, but he let the excuse slide. "Go get some sleep," he said, gesturing toward the door.   
  
Ash shook his head. "No, I'm fine."   
  
Richie heaved a frustrated sigh. "Ash, it's past midnight. I'm going to bed now too."   
  
Ash nodded. "You're right." His headache had grown more painful, he felt as though his head was being squeezed between a pair of massive hands. He began walking toward the doors when another wave of dizziness overcame him. With nothing to use as support he fell to his knees. His headache worsened to the point where the pain was so great that he couldn't see, and he passed out on the cold tile floor.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Don't you think this is a little much?" a scratchy male voice asked.  
  
"Butch, I do hope you aren't going soft on me," his female companion answered.   
  
Butch remained silent as they walked through the dark stone corridors; Cassidy's boots made a light clicking noise as she walked. Butch glanced at the object in her hand with a small shudder of fear, the thought of what they were going to do turned his stomach.   
  
Lit torches lined the wall about every ten yards, casting eerie glows along the stone floor. Every few feet the wall would become bars, and if one looked close enough he would be able to see the shadowy figures of prisoners hunched in the corner of their cells.   
  
Cassidy's heels stopped clicking and Butch knew they had arrived. She pulled a set of keys from her belt. The small jingle of the keys held an immense power over the prisoners, who would cringe in fear at the sound. The only reason keys were ever heard outside a cell was if whoever was holding them was coming to torture the inmate. Butch watched as Cassidy gleefully pulled the cell door open and stepped inside.   
  
This particular prisoner was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, which were bloody from the constant rubbing of the chains. His head was down and his black hair hung over his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt and cuts and bruises stood out against his pale skin. He was painfully thin from weeks of starvation, only getting enough food to keep him alive. The man was young, only nineteen, and the inner strength he possessed amazed all of the Rockets.   
  
Cassidy and Butch might have thought him unconscious had he not uttered, "Where's Pikachu?"   
  
Butch admired his spirit. After weeks of daily torture the first thing he always asked was the location of his pokemon. He probably cared more about that rat than himself.   
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Who cares?" she said. It was her usual response. "Now, Ashton, are you going to tell us what we want to know?"  
  
Ash lifted his head to look at them. His face was bloody and battered, and his brown eyes glared at her with utter contempt.   
  
She grinned widely and held up a rectangular object. "Consider carefully," Cassidy warned, pressing a button, sending a wave of electricity through the stun gun she was holding.   
  
His eyes flashed with panic for a brief moment before returning to their normal blank stare. He said nothing and Cassidy shrugged. "Have it your way," she said as she advanced towards him. She flicked the stun gun onto a low setting so it wouldn't knock him out on the first try.   
  
Butch grabbed her arm. "Cass..." he said trailing off, a look of sympathy in his eyes.   
  
"Butch, if he won't talk he gets what he gets." She turned back to Ash. A wicked grin spread across her face as she whispered in his ear, "You love your electric rat so much, let's see how you take to this." She pressed the stun gun to his stomach and turned it on.   
  
Ash cried out sitting bolt upright in bed. Sweat ran down his face as he struggled to regain his surroundings. "It's ok, it's alright," he heard a familiar voice say as a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. It didn't take him long to catch the sent of Misty's perfume. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly, glad for the reminder that he wasn't in that cell anymore.   
  
They embraced for a long time, neither saying anything, both feeling safe in the other's arms. A soft knock at the door caused the two to hastily break apart. "Come in," Misty said softly, her gaze still upon Ash.   
  
A woman with large brown eyes and red hair pulled back into two ponytails entered. Ash recognized her immediately as one of the hundreds of Nurse Joys. "Oh, good," she said, a look of relief evident on her face. "You're awake."   
  
"How long have I been out?" Ash asked, rubbing his temples with his index fingers.   
  
"A little over a day," Misty told him gently.   
  
He looked at her. "Has Gary tried anything?" he asked softly.   
  
Misty lowered her eyes. The Nurse Joy busied herself with checking his pulse. When Misty looked up he saw her blue eyes were filled with sadness.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, searching her face for the answer.   
  
She took a deep breath then said, "Gary and his army attacked Viridian City." Misty paused, looking at his expectant face before continuing. "Richie didn't dare try anything without you, with Gary's powers we all would have been killed."   
  
Ash closed his eyes. "How many died?" he murmured.   
  
There was a long pause before Misty choked out, "No one survived."   
  
Ash lips released a noise that sounded like a cross between a cry and a moan. He opened his eyes, then determinedly removed the blankets that were covering him.   
  
"What are you doing Master Ketchum?" Nurse Joy said in alarm.   
  
Ash looked at her in surprise. No one had called him that in over three years. He regained his composure. "Gary's going to attack again. This time we'll be ready."  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed yet," Joy protested, as she watched him stand up.   
  
"I feel fine," Ash lied, for even as he said it, his headache was returning full force.   
  
Sighing, Joy gave up. "I'll go tell Master Hiroshi you're up."  
  
~*~*~  
  
*How are you feeling?* Pikachu asked, looking over his master. He was still unnaturally pale and Pikachu could tell he was very ill.   
  
*I'm fine,* Ash told him as they walked down the hallway.   
  
Pikachu rolled his eyes. *You can lie to the others, but tell me the truth.*  
  
Ash stopped walking and looked at the pokemon, who was perched on his shoulder. *I've been feeling like this since I fought Gary,* he told his friend, then resumed his walk.  
  
Pikachu flattened his ears in thought. *Do you think he did something?*  
  
*Actually, I was wondering what disable would do to a human.*  
  
Pikachu's eyes lit up. *Yes! That might be it!*  
  
Ash stopped, having come to his destination. He opened the door and entered the brightly lit conference room. Around the rectangular table sat the four gym leaders, and at the head of the table stood Richie. They all turned to look at him as he entered.  
  
A young woman with ebony hair that rivaled Ash's rose from the table and approached him, appearing to almost glide rather than walk. She was clothed in long silk robes the color of the midnight blue sky. Her eyes were hidden from view by her long bangs.   
  
"Ashton," she acknowledged, bowing her head.   
  
"Sabrina," he said, also bowing slightly.   
  
"It's good to see you among the plane of the living," she said, her expression impassive. She moved as close to him as she could get without actually touching.   
  
Ash made no attempt to back away, instead he looked at the top of her head. Sabrina slowly lifted her gaze to meet his; the slightest smile visible upon her face. She leaned towards him, and her ruby red lips came inches from his ear. Ash could feel her breath tickle his ear as she whispered so low that not even Pikachu could hear her say, "I know a certain redhead who is pleased you are alive too."   
  
Misty watched, the anger in her rising as a small smile crept across Ash's face.   
  
Sabrina returned to her seat. Ash sat in the empty chair next to Brock and cast an amused glance around the table. All of the men, Brock especially, were sitting with their mouths wide open, gaping at Sabrina. Misty sat slumped in her seat, her arms folded across her chest, glaring at Sabrina.   
  
After a long silence Ash said, "Shall we get this meeting underway?"   
  
Richie cleared his throat. "Yes, good idea."  
  
"What is the status of the Elite Four?" Blaine asked.   
  
"As of now, they are remaining neutral. I don't know what they will do if they enter the battle," Richie answered.   
  
"Do we have any idea where Gary is going to attack next?" Brock said.   
  
At this everyone looked at Ash. He looked around the table before saying, "Viridian was just a test to see how powerful the army was." His head pounded as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. "My best guess would be that they are going to attack Indigo next."   
  
After an uncomfortable pause Richie said, "So what can we do?"  
  
"Fortunately most of the city is empty, so there will be few civilians involved. We have been recruiting as many soldiers as possible. The only thing that really needs to be done is for me to work with Sabrina," Ash explained.   
  
Misty looked up, and before she could stop herself she said, "Why?"  
  
He glanced at her. "Sabrina knows everything their is to know about Alakazam. If I'm going to fight Gary I need to be prepared."   
  
Everyone nodded, agreeing that that was logical. Misty watched, jealousy building up inside her as Ash and Sabrina shared a small smirk.  
  
  
  
A/N: Slowly but surely... I'm still working on it, I just have very little time so please bear with me. Please review, and let me know if you're still with me. Thanks. 


	14. cha 14

Sabrina gave Ash a rare smile as he knelt on one knee, struggling to regain his breath. "You are more powerful than I realized," she said. "The fight between you and Gary will be one that will be remembered long after you have crossed over."   
  
Ash stood up, his breathing becoming more regulated. He pushed his sweat soaked hair from his face before saying, "That isn't what I want to be remembered for."  
  
Sabrina's dark eyes appeared to look right through him and into his soul. "We do not always get to choose such things Ashton," she said as she recalled her fainted alakazam.   
  
"You have him very well trained," Ash said, changing the subject.  
  
Sabrina gave a nod. "You have gained all the knowledge you can from me. Be sure to remain rested, I know you are still ill."  
  
He looked at her, not too surprised that she knew he was lying when asked about his health. He watched as she quietly retreated from the gym.   
  
They had been using the Master's Mansion's gym that was normally reserved for pokemon battles as a training area. Ash had been going one on one against Sabrina's alakazam to prepare himself for the impending battle with Gary.   
  
Ash closed his eyes, letting a wave of dizziness subside. He was beginning to feel better, although the headache remained as well as random spouts of dizziness. Once the dizzy spell was gone, he glanced around the gym remembering his days there. The gym was used for battles between the Master and any trainer who had made it far enough to challenge him. If the Master lost to the challenger he had to relinquish his title to him, and the challenger would become the new Master.   
  
The longest term ever served by a Master before Ash had come along had been two years. Ash had served for five years and often wondered how much longer he would of served had he not been kidnapped. He shrugged the thought away. It didn't matter now.   
  
He sighed as he sat down on the bottom row of the metal bleachers that circled the large room.  
  
"Brings back memories, huh?" a voice asked. Ash looked up to see Misty standing in front of him.  
  
"Yeah," he said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I was watching you training," she told him. "You're very good. Sabrina is right, you are very powerful."   
  
Ash shot her an odd look. Misty wasn't one to flatter him; even when they had been dating she didn't go out of her way to compliment him.   
  
She leaned towards him, their faces inches apart. A sly grin formed on her face as she whispered, "What's the matter?" Ash stood up quickly, as though he had sat on something very sharp. Misty was making him uncomfortable. "Come on, Ash," she said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "You don't like me anymore?"  
  
He eyed Misty suspiciously. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Misty stood up and began walking towards him, causing him to back away. "Why Ashy-boy, I don't know what you mean."  
  
He continued to back away from her until his back hit the solid wall of the gym. He watched as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest, perplexed as to why she was behaving so oddly. She looked up at him and said, "Isn't this what you want?"  
  
Ash looked into her eyes; what he saw alarmed him. They held no emotion whatsoever. Sadness, pain, anger, happiness, nothing was detectable in those beautiful blue eyes. It was then he sensed another's presence in the gym. "Gary," he accused, looking around and seeing no one.   
  
"Ah," Misty said. "You've figured me out." Ash watched as Misty was released from a psychic grip. Her eyes rolled back and she wavered slightly before falling forward, Gary's use of her rendering her unconscious.   
  
Ash caught her limp body in his arms and held her tightly. One by one the huge fluorescent lights that hung high above them turned off, leaving Ash in total darkness. The four sets of doors then slammed closed, trapping them inside.   
  
"Let me put her outside, Gary," Ash said into the darkness.   
  
"No," a voice answered back.  
  
"This has nothing to do with her, it's between you and me," Ash said, his voice angry.  
  
After a pause Gary said, "Fine, but if you try to run I'll kill her."  
  
Ash didn't answer, instead he picked Misty up. The door closest to them opened and he walked through, gently laying her on the tile floor. He looked at her unconscious form sadly, stroking her hair. He bent over and lightly kissed her forehead. He straightened up and turned towards the dark gym, a sense of foreboding settling over him.   
  
He took a step towards the gym when he heard someone yell, "Ash!" Ash glanced down the hall to see Brock and Richie running towards him. They were about fifty yards away.  
  
"What's going on?" Richie called. "One of the guards said something was happening in the gym."  
  
Ash watched them approach, then turned his attention back to the uninviting gym. Richie and Brock weren't far from him now. "Get Misty to Nurse Joy," he said. He walked into the gym, his resolve set.  
  
Brock and Richie reached the doors as they slammed closed. Ash could see them through a small square window, and he could hear their muffled voices begging for admittance as they pounded on the door.   
  
The sadistic voice of Gary protruded through the darkness. "I've always envied that of you, Ash."   
  
"What's that?" Ash asked, looking around, trying to allow his eyes to adjust to the total lack of light.   
  
"You always had such loyal friends. I never had any friends, even as a child," Gary said, fake remorse in his voice.   
  
"That's because you were an arrogant prick, Gary," Ash said, matter-of-factly.   
  
"There was a time," Gary began as Ash spun around. Gary's voice seemed to come from a different direction every time he spoke. "Comments like that would have bothered me. But now I realize that they are basically true."  
  
"Nice to know you're out of denial," Ash muttered.   
  
"Cute," Gary responded.   
  
From the opposite end of the gym a bright silver glow began to form, outlining Gary's slim form and warning Ash of an attack. He watched as the glow grew larger, illuminating the wall of the gym that Gary stood near. Without warning the light converted to power and a huge wave of pure psychic energy came barreling toward him.  
  
Richie and Brock watched through the small window as the dark gym was lit up with a silver glow.   
  
"Gary's in there," Brock muttered.   
  
"Yes but what about Ash?" Richie asked once the glow subsided, leaving the gym in darkness once more. "Why hasn't he used his powers?"  
  
"Well, there's two possibilities. One he's buying his time, or two..." Brock trailed off, not really wanting to think about the second possibility. A low moan drew his attention from the window to the floor, where Misty was regaining consciousness.   
  
Brock knelt next to her, gently helping her sit up. "Misty what happened?" he asked her anxiously.   
  
Misty rubbed her temples. "How did I get out here? Where's Ash?"  
  
"He's in the gym," Richie told her. He was still watching through the window, although nothing obvious was happening. Neither Ash nor Gary had used his powers again. Richie was worried, he could tell Ash was lying about his health and his attacks might not be back to normal power yet.  
  
"Richie we have a problem," Brock said from behind him. Richie tore his gaze from the window and looked at Brock who was now standing, staring down the hallway. He followed Brock's gaze and saw about ten people walking in pairs towards them, led by a skinny man and a tall thin woman.   
  
Brock helped Misty up as Richie narrowed his eyes. "We're under attack," he said reaching for his pokeballs. Brock and Misty did the same. The group of intruders came to a halt, leaving a ten foot gap between them and the three friends.   
  
The woman had stick straight blonde hair that was cut in a bob at her chin. An aquamarine band was wrapped around her forehead, flattening her hair to her head. She wore long flowing robes like Sabrina's, although they were aquamarine, matching her band. Her icy blue eyes took in the scene around her. The man stood rigidly next to her, his hair the shade of night, as were his clothes. His dark beady eyes were fixed on Richie.   
  
"Richard," the woman acknowledged with a nod of her head.  
  
"Lorna," Richie said, his eyes narrowing even further. He turned to the man next to her. "Koga."  
  
Koga said nothing, he simply stood in silence, watching them. Lorna's pink lips curled into a smile as she said, "This can be easy or hard, it's your choice."  
  
"Nothing is ever easy with you, Lorna," Richie said, scornfully.   
  
"Richard, I don't understand you. With the kind of power Gary is offering us, we could rule the world as king and queen." Her expression was expectant, as though she expected him to simply switch sides. "Join us," she continued. "You know we make a great pair."  
  
Richie shook his head. "Your greed has blinded you Lorna. You know our relationship was over the minute you agreed to join Gary."   
  
Brock and Misty exchanged surprised looks. Neither of them had known that Richie and Lorna had dated.   
  
Lorna's eyes flashed angrily. "Have it your way," she said, pulling a pokeball from the folds of her robes.   
  
Richie quickly glanced around the confining hallway. "Do you really think this is the place for a battle?" he asked.  
  
She looked at the pokeball in her hand then shrugged. A light toss released a huge charizard between the two groups. It towered over them, it's red eyes glaring at the first three unknown humans it came across: Richie, Brock, and Misty.  
  
Richie was about to release a pokemon when he heard Lorna talk from behind the charizard. "How about some room, Char?"   
  
The charizard glanced over her shoulder and nodded at her trainer adding a small snort of acknowledgement. The charizard turned and quickly crashed through the wall, sending a cloud of plaster and dust into the air. They coughed as they breathed in the dusty air, watching as the dust dissipated, allowing them to see a large hole in the wall, a makeshift doorway to the mansion's courtyard.   
  
Lorna caught Richie's eye, a grin on her face and said, "That better?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blaine glanced around the empty table. Raising an eyebrow, he addressed the woman that was sitting across from him. "So where is everyone?"  
  
Sabrina looked up at him, or at least he thought she did, he could never tell with her hair covering her eyes. She simply shrugged and continued to eat.   
  
Blaine sighed as he ate another spoonful of soup. He had never been close with Sabrina. None of the leaders had. He found her mannerisms slightly creepy, and she wasn't very good company since she rarely talked. In fact, the only person she actually had conversations (if you could call them that) with was Ash. Sabrina seemed to respect him, and found him worthy enough to talk to.   
  
A low rumbling pulled him from his thoughts. The floor shook slightly, causing the empty plates that were set around the table to rattle. "What's going on?" Blaine asked when the shaking had stopped.  
  
"We are under attack," Sabrina said, calmly setting down her spoon.   
  
Blaine stood up, alarmed and walked swiftly to the window. The dining room was on the third floor of the Master's Mansion, and Blaine had a good view of the courtyard. The first thing that caught his attention was Richie dodging a flame-thrower attack from an enormous charizard. Behind the charizard he could see Misty and Brock battling with Koga and about ten other Team Rocket members. Needless to say, it was obvious that quantity was triumphing over quality.  
  
He turned quickly and was startled to see Sabrina standing directly behind him. "We have to go help them!" he said urgently. She nodded in agreement and the two walked quickly to the door. Upon pulling the door open Blaine found himself face to face, or rather face to chest, with a tall, muscular, blonde man, dressed in army camouflage. Lt. Surge's thick face grinned evilly as he reached out a muscular arm and grabbed Blaine by his neck. He lifted Blaine with the ease of lifting a glass for a toast. Blaine began to cough and sputter, his airways being restricted.   
  
Surge entered the dining room, still carrying Blaine, whose feet dangled helplessly a foot off the ground. Once Surge moved aside, Sabrina could see a young woman with short black hair pulled back from her face with a red headband. Behind her stood an army of ten or so Team Rocket members.  
  
Blaine was having difficulty breathing and couldn't reach his pokeballs. Surge cocked his head, his dark eyes glinting maliciously as he said, "Does that hurt, Blaine?"  
  
"Let him go," a soft but firm voice spoke up from behind him.  
  
Surge turned his head, keeping his fist iron tight around Blaine's throat. His eyes lit up when he saw the speaker. "Sabrina," he said, and hint of lust in his tone. He loosened his grip on Blaine, who slid down the wall he had been pinned against.   
  
Surge advanced on Sabrina. Another woman might have been afraid of the large man, but Sabrina remained still, watching him approach. He towered over her, the top of her head barely reaching his chest. She glared up at him defiantly.   
  
"I've always wanted you," he said to her.  
  
"And I have always detested you," she told him calmly.   
  
Surge's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll show you, you little..." He raised his huge arm, his hand in the position to backhand her.   
  
"Hey!" Blaine cried, his voice horse, as he rubbed his raw throat.  
  
Surge stopped his hand, inches from Sabrina's face, who he was not pleased to see hadn't even flinched. He lowered his arm, a small smile forming on his chiseled face. "You're right. There's another way to solve this." His face broke into a full grin and he began to loosen his belt buckle.  
  
Erika finally spoke. "Surge, I know you feel the need to rape every female you see, but we really don't have time for this."  
  
He glared at her. "It won't take long," he growled. "Keep Blaine out of my way."  
  
Blaine finally stood up from his slumped position on the floor and was angrily getting ready to attack the much larger man.  
  
Erika rolled her eyes at Surge, then moved over to keep Blaine in his place, her green kimono shifting slightly as she walked.   
  
Blaine glared at her. "Fire against grass, huh?"   
  
She nodded smiling. "Grass and water and electricity," she said, gesturing to the Team Rocket members around her.  
  
Blaine shrugged, "I haven't had a good battle in a while."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, but life tends to get in the way of doing the fun things, you know? Plus I had a major case of writers block half way through this chapter, so that slowed me down. I've worked through it though so hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. (Hopefully being the key word there.) You know the drill, please review, let me know what your thinking, so on and so forth. Thanks! 


	15. cha 15

To Surge's fury, Sabrina was amazingly calm, despite the threat he was proposing. Sabrina watched, her expression impassive as he advanced on her, nothing but impure thoughts on his mind. His massive hands grabbed her roughly by her shoulders. Sabrina looked up at him, allowing him to see her dark brown eyes. He watched as they narrowed at him.   
  
Surge was suddenly unable to move; his arms, legs, head, everything was frozen in position. He frantically tried to walk but remained still and unmoving.   
  
Sabrina withdrew herself from his grasp, a slight smile forming on her pale face. With a flick of her wrist, Surge flew across the room, still dressed in his boxers, his pants around his ankles. He hit the opposite wall with a loud thud and slid to the floor, unconscious.   
  
Sabrina's abilities differed from Ash and Gary's in that they were not derived from a pokemon. Sabrina had developed her powers on her own and was skillful at using telekinesis, moving objects, even as large as Surge, with her mind.   
  
Sabrina turned her attention to Blaine, who was busy trying to battle six of his pokemon against around twenty five of Team Rocket's. She quickly reached into the folds of her robes, pulling out her six of her own pokeballs. She tossed them into the battle, watching as her pokemon quickly joined Blaine's forces.   
  
Erika's pokemon, all grass type, were having little luck against Blaine's fire type, but the variety of other pokemon were keeping Blaine's pokemon in check. Even with the added help from Sabrina's psychic pokemon, Team Rocket managed to faint all but Sabrina's and Blaine's strongest pokemon. Sabrina's alakazam stood by her side, while Blaine's archanine growled at the Rockets.   
  
The Rockets formed a circle around them, blocking any means of escape.   
  
"Finish them off," Erika commanded her forces.   
  
All of the trainers cried a different attack at once. Blaine's eyes widened, his hope gone, and then he saw it. A little yellow pikachu pushed his way to the center of the circle. He scampered to Blaine's feet.   
  
"Pikachu get out of here," Blaine said, looking hurriedly at the opposing pokemon as they prepared to attack.   
  
"Chu," the pokemon said, stubbornly shaking his head.  
  
Blaine didn't have to understand pokemon speech to know what Pikachu was saying. He was as stubborn as his trainer.   
  
Pikachu glanced around the circle; the opposing pokemon stood glaring at him. He racked his brain for an attack that would wipe out the entire group in one shot, without knocking out Blaine and Sabrina at the same time. He smiled, remembering an attack Ash had taught him a year ago, Thunder Whip.   
  
Blaine watched as the yellow rodent powered up. Pikachu cried his name out and Blaine stood, amazed as twenty five or so thin bolts of lightening shot from Pikachu's body. Each bolt fastened itself around an opposing pokemon's neck, almost as if it were a lasso.   
  
The pokemon looked at the bolts, confused. They tried to pull away but the bolts only tightened painfully.   
  
Blaine looked on, amazed at the yellow rodent's attack. The pokemon began to panic, rearing up on their hind legs, frantically trying to free themselves. Even though the bolts were still attached to Pikachu, he didn't seem to be feeling the sharp tugs the pokemon were giving the bolts.   
  
Blaine watched as Pikachu's eyes glinted maliciously and a small grin formed on it's furry face. Without warning electricity quickly made it's way down each of the bolts and electrocuted all of the pokemon around the circle. The room began to smell of burnt skin as the electricity coursed through each of the pokemon's bodies. When the electricity subsided, all the pokemon lay fainted on the floor. The bolts of lightening disappeared as quickly as they had come.   
  
Erika and the trainer's looked at their pokemon, horrified. They slowly began to back away from Pikachu, who was now scratching the back of his ear with a paw. In almost one motion they all turned and began to run from the room. When Pikachu saw this he snapped back to attention. He released a powerful thunder bolt, and the entire group fell to the floor, unconscious.   
  
Blaine's jaw dropped and Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Single handedly Pikachu had taken out almost twenty-five pokemon and ten humans. Recovering from his surprise Blaine said, "We have to go help the others."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Richie rolled quickly to his right, the heat from Lorna's charizard's flame-thrower attack causing him to sweat. The spot of grass he had just been occupying burst into flame as the charizard's attack hit it. He quickly grabbed a pokeball and released his only water pokemon before the charizard could aim another attack at him. A wartortle appeared in front of him, ready for battle.   
  
"So you want to battle, dear Richard?" Lorna asked, a smile on her face.   
  
"Wartortle, hydro pump," Richie commanded the small turtle pokemon. Wartortle released it's strongest attack on the charizard, who, to Richie's dismay, wasn't phased at all.   
  
"That was cute," Lorna jeered. "Now it's my turn. Charizard, slash!" The charizard lunged at Wartortle, her sharp claws ready to slash him to pieces.   
  
"Withdraw!" Richie cried.   
  
The charizard roared angrily as her claws bounced harmlessly off of Wartortle's hard shell.   
  
"I'm tired of this," Lorna said. "Charizard, crush it."   
  
Richie watched in horror as the huge pokemon lifted one of her gigantic feet and stomped down on Wartortle. When she lifted her foot, the water pokemon lay crushed, his shell split in two.   
  
"Wartortle!" Richie cried, running to his fallen pokemon. After a moment he looked up at Lorna, his face contorted with rage. "You killed him."  
  
Lorna simply shrugged.   
  
Not too far away the battle between Misty, Brock and Koga's forces had stopped,. They all stood, watching the standoff between Richie and Lorna. Everyone, including the Team Rocket members, was in shock; no one had ever seen a pokemon kill before.   
  
"You bitch!" Richie said, angrily lunging at Lorna. Her charizard quickly swung her tail, knocking Richie to the ground. She placed her massive foot on top of his chest, pinning him down.   
  
Lorna turned to Misty and Brock. "Recall your pokemon and give them to Koga, or my charizard will crush him." As if to prove her point the charizard pressed harder on Richie, causing him to groan.   
  
"Don't do it!" Richie told them. He cried out as the charizard applied more pressure to his chest.   
  
Misty and Brock exchanged unsure glances as they looked around the courtyard. They knew they were fighting a losing battle; half of their pokemon were already fainted. They simply didn't have enough people or pokemon to fight back. Sighing, Misty recalled her pokemon and handed them to Koga. Brock reluctantly did the same thing.   
  
"Tie them up," Lorna commanded.   
  
Blaine, Sabrina, and Pikachu rushed through the large hole in the wall, ready to battle. They stopped short upon seeing a charizard standing on Richie, and Team Rocket members tying Brock and Misty's hands behind their backs.   
  
"Newcomers," Lorna said. "Don't try anything or my charizard will flatten him into the grass."  
  
Blaine and Sabrina stood helplessly as two Rockets came and tied them up also. Pikachu stood still, unable to think of an attack that would take out the charizard without hurting Richie.   
  
Lorna smiled wickedly. "Looks like you lose Richard," she said, looking down at him. "Even as we speak, more of Gary's army are storming the mansion. It's over."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash had only just avoided being hit with Gary's first attack. For awhile both Ash and Gary remained silent, neither talked or used his powers.   
  
"So," Gary said, breaking the silence. "How did you like my disable attack?"  
  
Ash glared into the darkness, then powered up, releasing a thunder wave towards the sound of Gary's voice. The attack hit the wall harmlessly.   
  
"That's what I love about my powers," Gary taunted. "I can sense where you are, but you have no clue where I am."  
  
Ash was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness. Sensing this, Gary used it to his advantage. He powered up, a large silver glow forming around him. Before Ash even had a chance to react, Gary sent a psychic at him. Unable to even standup straight, Ash was hit full on by the attack. He flew backwards, towards the gym wall.  
  
Lorna had just tied Richie up when a loud crash made everyone in the courtyard look towards the mansion. They watched as a man crashed through the wall and slid across the grass, finally skidding to a stop a good distance from them.   
  
Gary climbed through the hole Ash had made when his psychic attack sent him flying through the wall. When Misty realized the man lying on the ground was Ash, her stomach dropped. But then, she and the other's watched, amazed, as he slowly struggled to his knees.   
  
For a moment Gary faltered. "How are you still alive?"  
  
Ash slowly stood up, shaking his head to clear it.   
  
"I hit you with a full power psychic!" Gary said in disbelief.   
  
Ash shrugged. "Let's see how cocky you are when I can see you to attack you."  
  
Gary sneered, although it was obvious some of his confidence was gone. The two men began to circle one another, oblivious to all the people who stood watching. Ash flipped away from a psybeam Gary suddenly launched at him. The attack hit a tree with enough force to knock it over. Ash countered with a thunder bolt, but Gary teleported out of the way.   
  
To all who watched, the fight could be compared to a battle between gods. Ash and Gary quickly shot attacks at one another, each more powerful than the one before. Nature itself seemed angry, for as they fought, dark storm clouds began to form in the sky. Everyone was so enraptured by the fight, no one noticed a figure climb over the courtyard walls and begin to sneak stealthily towards the crowd.   
  
Misty discreetly tried to loosen the ropes that bound her hands. All eyes were on the fight between Ash and Gary, giving her leeway to slowly back away from the group. She was taken by surprise when a hand suddenly covered her mouth, muffling the scream that emitted from her lips. She was dragged behind a group of trees, out of the sight of her enemies and friends.   
  
Misty struggled to free herself from the newfound threat. She was turned around and found herself face to face with a young man with short spiked black hair, a red sweatband wrapped around his head. Her eyes widened in surprise as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "Tracey?" she hissed in disbelief.   
  
He smiled timidly and turned her around to untie her hands.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, astonished, looking over her shoulder.   
  
"Ash called Professor Oak and told him what was going on. When I found out, I realized what an ass I had been. I rounded up trainers from Pallet and came to help," Tracey explained as he finished untying her.   
  
She turned to face him, gingerly rubbing her wrists. "There are way to many Rockets. Even with the added help of Pallet Town trainers, we'll never be able to stop them."   
  
Tracey broke into a grin. "I made a few calls before I came. When people found out what was going on they were more than willing to help."  
  
"So how many people do you have?" Misty asked.   
  
"About one hundred fifty."   
  
Misty looked at him in surprise. "Where are they?"  
  
"Outside, waiting for my signal," Tracey told her, looking pleased at her reaction.  
  
Misty gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're back. I couldn't believe it when you and Ash stopped talking."   
  
He looked at the ground. "That was my fault. I ruined our relationship, and he never did anything to me but be my friend."   
  
Misty looked at him sympathetically. "Tracey, you've known Ash for years. He's very forgiving. I bet he'll be glad you want to reconcile."  
  
"Where is he?" Tracey asked.  
  
A moment later a thunder bomb crashed into a tree a few yards away from them. They both stared at the spot where the tree had stood moments before. "Was that from ?" Tracey asked, his eyes fixed on the smoldering crater that now occupied the place of the tree.   
  
"No," Misty told him. "That was Ash."   
  
"Ash?" Tracey repeated, confused.   
  
"Wait here," Misty said. "I'll go get Brock." Tracey watched as she snuck from behind the trees.  
  
Placing her hands behind her back so as not to alert any casual onlooker, Misty resumed her position next to Brock. They stood near the back, out of the view of most of the Rockets. Brock looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Where did you go?" he whispered.   
  
"Be quiet and follow me," she ordered.   
  
Once they were safely behind the trees Misty dropped her hands and began to untie Brock.   
  
"What's going on?" Brock asked, confused as to how Misty had freed herself.  
  
"Brock look who's back," Misty said as she finished untying him.   
  
He turned to see Tracey standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" Brock asked.   
  
"I came to help," Tracey told him.   
  
Brock looked him over suspiciously. After a moment, Brock apparently he decided he could trust him, because he turned to Misty saying, "What's the plan?"   
  
Misty explained about the trainers Tracey had rounded up.   
  
"Well," Brock said, after hearing the news. "Send about a hundred to the front of the mansion, Lorna said more of Gary's forces were attacking."  
  
Misty nodded. "Yes and with the help of the rest of the trainers, we may be able to take out Koga and Lorna's forces."  
  
"But Koga has our pokemon," Brock pointed out.   
  
"Actually," Tracey said, interrupting. He grinned as he pulled twelve miniaturized pokeballs from his pockets. Misty and Brock raised their eyebrows. "Tracey shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an amateur pickpocket." He pulled a few bottles from his pockets after handing them their pokeballs. "I brought some potion for you guys too."   
  
"Wow," Brock said. "You sure came prepared."  
  
"I'll go tell the trainers the plan," Tracey said. They watched as he jogged to the courtyard wall and climbed over.   
  
Ash and Gary were both ready to launch another attack at each other, one glowing silver, the other gold, when a loud shout caught both their attentions. Ash watched in fascination as he realized the shout was a battle cry, and about fifty trainers had just attacked the Rockets.   
  
Gary frowned when he saw his troops being attacked, but returned his attention to his adversary, whom he was pleased to see was still watching the fight. Gary smiled, ready to use Ash's distraction to his advantage. Gary was already powered up so he launched a psychic at him.   
  
Ash didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. For the second time that day a psychic hit him, and he felt himself be flung painfully to the ground. He lay on the ground dazed for awhile, then sat up, his head spinning.  
  
Gary stood, not far from him, a triumphant look upon his face. "What do you think, Ash? One more psychic should finish you off."  
  
Ash didn't say anything, but he knew Gary was right. Another hit like the last one could very well kill him. Ash tried to get up, but he only made it to his knees before another wave of dizziness from Gary's disable overcame him. He watched, helpless as Gary released another psychic.  
  
"No!" Ash heard a voice cry. Before he knew what was happening, a man had jumped in front of Ash, shielding him from the attack. Gary's attack blew the man backwards, off his feet, and Ash caught him. He looked at the young man's face in disbelief. "Tracey?" he asked.   
  
A numbness came over him as he looked at his mortally wounded friend. "Why did you do that?" Ash said, horrified at the sacrifice Tracey had just made.   
  
"Without you," Tracey began weakly. "Gary will win. Only you can stop him." He grimaced in pain. "I'm sorry for everything Ash."   
  
"It's okay Tracey. I forgive you," Ash told him. With that, Tracey's body fell limp, and Ash gently laid his dead body on the ground.   
  
The gathering storm clouds finally burst open as Ash stood up, anger building in his very core. The rain poured down, trickling down his face and flattening his ebony hair to his head. The rain began to soak through Gary's clothes and a small shudder ran down his spine, not from the could, but from fear. His enemy glared at him, the expression on his face so calm it was unnerving. "This ends now, Gary," Ash said, his voice low and deadly.  
  
The sky was suddenly lit up as a bolt of lightening cut through it, followed closely by a loud crash of thunder. The rain poured down, soaking all who fought in the courtyard. Once they were joined by the extra trainers, the fought quickly turned against Team Rocket. By working to together more than half of the Rockets' pokemon were fainted.   
  
Misty was the first to see it. Shining bright among the dark clouds, hovered a glowing golden ball that grew in size as she watched. Pikachu looked up and he flattened his ears to his head in awe. It was only when the little pokemon uttered, "Pikapi," did Misty realize that the glowing ball was none other than Ash himself.   
  
The fight began to quell as others began to notice what was going on above them. They stood, rain sliding down their faces, watching and waiting to see what would happen.   
  
Gary stood, ready to teleport if necessary. He had no idea what Ash was up too. He wiped his soaked face with his sleeve and continued to look up, watching as the golden glow surrounding Ash continued to grow larger. Suddenly Gary understood exactly what Ash was doing. He was drawing power from the electric energy in the clouds. Gary's eyes widened as he realized that this attack would be similar to the one a Team Rocket Headquarters, except on a much larger scale. He quickly prepared to teleport, but it was too late. An enormous lightening bolt shot at him, moving so quickly he had no chance of escape.   
  
Misty watched as the bolt of lightening , which was wider than Gary himself, struck him. The entire courtyard was illuminated by the light and everyone shielded their eyes, the brightness too much to take. Still keeping her eyes shaded, Misty looked up at Ash, who was slowly descending from the clouds, but still concentrating on his attack.  
  
When Ash's feet gently touched the ground the attack stopped. Both men fell to the ground, Ash unconscious and Gary dead.   
  
All was quiet for a moment as everyone stood frozen in place, shocked. Then slowly, some of the Rocket's tentatively neared Gary's charred body. His skin was black from electrical burns and the smell of cooked meat lingered around him.   
  
Misty ran to Ash's side. He was unconscious, but otherwise unhurt. The rain began to taper off, and the dark storm clouds dissipated, allowing the warm sunlight to break through and shine down upon the scene.   
  
  
  
A/N: It's almost done everyone. I'm actually feeling a bit sad. Because ff.net was down, I would be sure that you read the chapter before this before starting this one, you may have missed me uploading it. Ok, please review... on with the story. 


	16. cha 16

Whispers. That's all he could hear. Although it seemed like hundreds of voices, he was sure it was only a few. The whispering was making his head spin as it all bunched together becoming an indecipherable hiss. Then, almost without realizing it, he was able to make out words.   
  
"Will he be ok?" The phrase echoed through him as if his body was an empty cavern.  
  
"I don't know. That attack was so powerful. It took almost everything he had."  
  
He recognized the voices. Misty and Brock. He felt as though he was swimming. He was deep, under murky water, swimming through his clouded mind. He desperately tried to break the surface, to wake up. He willed himself to fight, to make his way to the surface.  
  
They didn't notice when he first opened his eyes. He slowly looked around the room, allowing his vision to focus. He heard a small voice squeak, "Pikapi!" and felt a light weight press on his chest as Pikachu climbed on him.   
  
"Hey, Pikachu," Ash mumbled, stroking the pokemon.   
  
At the sound of his voice Misty and Brock looked at him, surprised.   
  
"You're awake!" Misty said, relieved to see his golden brown eyes open and alert.   
  
Ash slowly sat up, smiling slightly when Pikachu slid from his chest and landed softly in his lap. He glanced around, seeing that he was in his room. The crimson shades were pulled open, allowing the sunlight to stream through the window and illuminate the room. Ash never did like the coloring of his room, he was set on the color black, so crimson and cream did not seem to suit him well.   
  
"What happened?" Ash asked, looking to Misty and Brock for answers.   
  
"You've been unconscious for three days," Brock told him. "Gary is dead, and the rest of the Team Rocket members are in jail, awaiting trial, along with Erika, Surge, Koga, and Lorna."  
  
Ash nodded in approval.   
  
"Ash that attack was incredible!" Misty said.   
  
"Yeah," Brock agreed. "It was fortunate that storm came up, it gave you a lot of extra power."  
  
Ash raised his eyebrows. "That storm came up because it was part of my attack."  
  
Misty and Brock frowned, unsure of what he meant.   
  
Noting their puzzled expressions, Ash explained. "One of my attacks, hurricane, is similar to solar beam. It takes a while to form, but it gives you a lot of extra power."  
  
"So that entire storm was created for one of your attacks?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
Brock and Misty said nothing as they both looked at him in awe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash sat quietly eating his dinner in the mansion's dining room. It was late and everyone else had eaten hours ago. Ash sighed sadly. It had been six days since the battle with Gary and they had held Tracey's funeral earlier that day. Ash was still in his suit although his tie was untied hanging loosely around his neck. Ash looked remarkably different without his trench coat and with a hair cut. Although his hair had never been long, it was noticeably shorter.   
  
Ash looked up when the door opened. Richie entered the room and gave Ash a small smile. With a suit on Ash looked very similar to Richie with the exception of his black hair.   
  
"How are you doing?" Richie asked as he settled himself in the chair across from Ash. He knew Ash was taking Tracey's death very hard.  
  
"Not bad," Ash responded before taking another forkful of his dinner.   
  
Richie opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when May walked into the room, her long brown hair pulled neatly into a bun. Although May had been saddened by the death of her brother, she hadn't blamed Ash. As she had said, the Gary she had grown up with was not the same Gary Ash had killed.   
  
"I was hoping to find you two together," she said glancing between the two of them. "I'm sure you both have been wondering what's going to happen now that Ash is back. After all he was the Pokemon Master and now that he has returned..."   
  
Ash looked at her in surprise. In reality the thought had never occurred to him that he could be the master again. Judging by the expression on Richie's face, the thought hadn't crossed his mind either.   
  
May continued, oblivious to the pairs reaction. "I researched the problem and discovered that the winner of a pokemon battle between the two candidates is declared Master."  
  
Ash nodded, but Richie paled. Only once had he beaten Ash, when they had competed at their first Indigo League Championships. And now Ash could probably beat him only using Pikachu. Pikachu was the most powerful pokemon Richie had ever seen.   
  
"Well," Richie said, trying to find his voice. "We might as well battle now."  
  
Ash lifted an eyebrow. "Richie, it's almost midnight."   
  
"There's no time like the present," Richie said, shrugging.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Let's just do it," Richie interrupted.   
  
Ash continued to protest. "I don't want-"  
  
"What's the matter?" Richie asked, cutting him off. "Afraid you've lost your touch?"  
  
Ash raised his eyebrows at the comment, but made no retort. "Alright, let's battle."  
  
They walked into the gym, which was lit up, the grass field ready for a battle. Ash noted that the gaping hole was still in the wall, allowing the cool night air to blow gently through the gym. Ash and Richie took their positions at opposite ends of the field. Pikachu stood ready at Ash's feet.   
  
"Three pokemon each?" Richie asked.   
  
Ash shrugged. "That's fine."  
  
Richie looked at him suspiciously. "Do you even have three pokemon?"  
  
"No," Ash told him bluntly.  
  
Richie threw up his arms in exasperation. "I can't use three if you only have Pikachu!"   
  
Ash looked puzzled. "Why not?" In his mind it was unfair to have Pikachu go up against only three of Richie's pokemon.   
  
"I have complete faith in Pikachu and it's my choice," Ash said. "Are we going to battle or not?"   
  
Richie sighed. "Fine." He reached for his pokeballs. He knew he had to choose carefully, against Pikachu no type really had the advantage.   
  
The sound of the gym door opening drew Ash's attention from Richie. Misty, Brock, Sabrina, and Blaine entered the gym. They took in the scene.   
  
"What's going on?" Brock asked May, who was standing on the sideline.   
  
She turned to Brock. "The only way to decide which one of them will be Master is through a pokemon battle."   
  
"This should be interesting," Blaine muttered to Sabrina , who nodded.   
  
Ash watched as Misty's eyes narrowed as she discovered what was going on. She glared at him and their eyes locked with one another. An unspoken message passed between them: If Ash won Misty was going to leave.   
  
The crack of a pokeball quickly brought Ash's attention back to the battle. Ash looked up to see a large purple head floating above him, two disembodied purple hands near it. "Haunter," the pokemon said, announcing it was ready.  
  
Ash nodded. Richie had chosen a pokemon that had speed; he was thinking defensively, something Ash knew he could use to his advantage.  
  
"Pikachu, thunder bolt," Ash commanded. Pikachu nodded and began the battle by launching a thunder bolt at Haunter, who disappeared.   
  
"Confuse ray," Richie called.   
  
Haunter reappeared and released a confuse ray at Pikachu.  
  
"Use agility to dodge." Pikachu quickly leapt out of the way, narrowly missing the confuse ray.   
  
"Lick attack," Richie commanded. The purple pokemon's long tongue shot towards Pikachu.   
  
"Two can play the disappearing game," Ash muttered. Louder he said, "Pikachu, stealth."   
  
The yellow pokemon disappeared from sight. Haunter stopped his attack ad looked around the gym in confusion, then he too disappeared.   
  
*Well, now that's interesting,* Ash heard Pikachu think to him.   
  
*What?* he asked.   
  
*I can still see him,* Pikachu told him.   
  
*That is very useful,* Ash thought. "Pikachu, thunder bomb," Ash said aloud.   
  
Richie watched as a ball of electricity formed in midair, then was launched at nothing. As fast as Haunter was, he wasn't quick enough to dodge Pikachu's attack. He reappeared as he was hit then fell to the floor, fainted. Richie recalled him.   
  
"Nice try," he said to the pokeball.   
  
Unfortunately, Richie noted, Pikachu didn't even appear winded. After a moment of thought Richie pulled another pokeball from his belt. Ash watched as, with a red flash, a tall furry yellow pokemon appeared, white fur wrapping around his neck like a collar. The hypno stood on two legs, swinging the medallion he held back and forth like a pendulum.   
  
"Hypno, confusion!" Richie cried.  
  
"Don't look, Pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu covered his eyes with his paws and was unaffected by the attack. "Use thunder wave," Ash said when the attack had passed. The thunder wave hit it's target but wasn't enough to finish off the hypno.   
  
"Poison gas," Richie commanded. Hypno nodded. A green gas began to form around the hypno, slowly making it's way towards Pikachu.   
  
Ash appeared unfazed as he called out Pikachu's next attack. "Lightening Tornado, blow the gas away."  
  
Richie watched intently, unsure what to expect. What appeared to be a small bolt of lightening formed at Pikachu's feet, spinning with the movements of the winds of a tornado. The lightening bolt continued to grow and began to spin faster, it's movement causing a harsh wind to form. The gas was blown away, but Pikachu didn't stop there. The tornado grew larger as Pikachu added more power.   
  
Hypno began to back away as the tornado's path shifted and began to head towards him. Hypno was suddenly caught up in the winds, and no matter how he struggled he was pulled into the center of the unnatural tornado. He was electrocuted until the tornado stopped and Hypno was violently thrown to the ground.  
  
Richie sighed, recalling his fainted pokemon.   
  
Ash patiently waited as Richie carefully contemplated which would be his third and final pokemon. After a long silence, Richie picked a pokeball and maximized it. "You're my last chance," he muttered before throwing the pokeball. Everyone watched with bated breath as the light from the pokeball materialized into what looked like a small pink blob. It's small face appeared to be drawn on.  
  
"Ditto," he said in a high pitched voice, announcing his presence.   
  
Everyone stood in silence, wondering if Richie's decision had been wise.   
  
"Ditto, transform," Richie said, commanding the little pokemon's only attack.   
  
Ash watched as Ditto slowly morphed into an exact replica of Pikachu. Ash nodded in approval of Richie's choice. He was going to try to defeat Pikachu by pitting him against himself. "Thunder," Ash commanded.   
  
One of the two yellow rodents that stood near the center of the field nodded, indicating which one was the real Pikachu. Energy began to crackle around Pikachu and he released a powerful thunder at the other pokemon.   
  
"What out!" Richie cried, hoping Ditto could dodge the attack. Ditto leapt out of the way, narrowly missing being hit.   
  
Relieved that Ditto was unhurt, Richie called, "Thunder wave."   
  
Pikachu's clone powered up and shot a thunder wave at his opponent. Richie grinned when the attack hit Pikachu, but his expression changed when he saw the yellow pokemon absorbing the electricity into his body. Once again, silence washed over the gym. Richie racked his brain, trying to think of one of the special attacks that Ash had taught Pikachu.   
  
Richie and Ash's eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment, time seemed to slow down. Ash's mouth broke into a grin and for a brief moment Richie saw the young boy he had befriended when he was eleven, cocky, but determined nonetheless.   
  
Simultaneously both trainers called out, "Thunder Bomb!"   
  
Both pokemon powered up, electricity crackling around each. Two identical balls of electricity were released at the same time. The balls collided in midair causing a bright explosion. Everyone shaded their eyes. After a few moments Ash and Richie cautiously looked to see the result of the attacks. Both pikachus stood in the center of the field. For what seemed like an eternity the two stood, staring at one another, as Ash and Richie had done, then one simply fell over, too drained to continue.   
  
As the trainers and the spectators watched, the fallen Pikachu slowly transformed back into an amoeba-like pink blob. Richie sighed as disappointment filled his features. He recalled Ditto, saying, "I know you did your best."   
  
Pikachu scampered over to Ash and skillfully climbed onto his shoulder. Ash affectionately ruffled his fur. "Great battle Pikachu," Ash congratulated. He walked across the field and extended his hand to Richie. "Nice battle. That was fun, I haven't had a real pokemon battle in a long time."  
  
Richie nodded shaking his hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, although he lacked enthusiasm.   
  
"Congratulations, Ash," May said as she Brock, Sabrina, and Blaine joined them.   
  
Silently noting the absence of Misty he said, "For what? It was only a pokemon battle."  
  
Everyone sent him odd looks. Brock was the one to answer his strange question. "It was a pokemon battle to determine who became the Pokemon Master."  
  
"Whoever said that?" Ash said, a small smile forming on his face.   
  
Richie and May looked at him as though he was insane.   
  
Ash's smile turned into a full grin at their expressions. "I tried to tell you in the dining room, I don't want to be the Master."   
  
Richie's perplexed expression changed to one of surprise. "Why not?"   
  
"I'm still in love with Misty and being the Pokemon Master is what ruined our relationship in the first place. I won't lose her again." After a slight pause he added, "Where is she anyway?"  
  
"She left when you won," Brock told him.   
  
Richie furrowed his eyebrows. "Why did you battle if you had no intention of taking the job?"  
  
Ash grinned. "No one says Ash Ketchum has lost his touch!"   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash stood outside of Misty's bedroom, his ear pressed to the door. He could hear drawers slamming and he assumed she was packing. He softly rapped on the door with his knuckles.   
  
"Go away," was her muffled reply.   
  
"Misty, I need to talk to you," Ash said.   
  
"No," she answered.   
  
Ash heaved a frustrated sigh. "So that's it?" he asked. "You'll just leave and go back to Cerulean? You'll just forget about me, about the past few weeks and go on with your life?"   
  
"That's the plan," he heard her say.  
  
Ash closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his forefingers. "I don't know why I love you, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met."  
  
The drawers stopped banging and the room became silent. As Ash listened the door was unlocked with a click. Misty pulled the door open and leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed. "Don't ask me to stay, Ash," she said, hurt filling her crystal blue eyes. She turned away from him and walked back into her room. She silently continued packing, violently shoving her clothes into her bag.   
  
Ash followed her inside and took a seat on her bed. "I wasn't going to."   
  
She stopped packing and looked at him in surprise. "You weren't?"   
  
He shook his head. "I would never ask you to do something that would make you unhappy."  
  
"Good," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and resuming her packing. "Because I can't do it again. I can't hang around here trying to hold our relationship together while you traipse around the world."  
  
"No one is asking you too," he replied.   
  
Misty threw her arms up in exasperation, whipping a pair of socks that she was holding through the air. "I don't understand you!" she cried. "You say you love me, but you aren't even trying to persuade me to stay!"  
  
"Why would I ask you to hold our relationship together if I won't be traveling all over the world?"  
  
Misty opened her mouth to retort, but upon releasing what Ash had said she closed it. A look of confusion washed over her.   
  
"I'm not the Pokemon Master, Misty," he told her.  
  
"But you beat Richie," she said.  
  
"Yes and while you ran off to pack, I told Richie that I didn't want the job," he informed her.   
  
Misty shook her head. "I don't understand.   
  
"If being the Pokemon Master means I have to lose you again, I don't want the job," he told her. "I am completely and totally in love with you, Mist. I have been since the moment I met you."   
  
She sat down next to him. No matter what her mind said, her heart knew he was telling the truth.   
  
Ash continued. "You complete me. You are my soul and because of that you have more power than anyone could ever receive from the Crystal of Nine. You have the power to completely and utterly break me and you've done it before. But you make me feel alive, you are a part of me and no matter how many times you break me, or my heart, I will always love you. You own me, Misty."  
  
Misty's eyes filled with tears at his words. She took his face in her small hands and their eyes locked. "I will never hurt you the way I did before. I love you too much to ever cause you that much pain again."   
  
With that he kissed her. And as they kissed they were no longer the hardened people they had grown to be. They felt as if they were once again nineteen, too young, too naive to understand love. And yet back then, when they were innocent, they had understood. They may have known what true love was better than most adults because nothing had been allowed to interfere back then. Love was love, it was pure, simple and when they were younger nothing else mattered but the fact that each was made perfectly for the other. They had been and still were the perfect match, but, after all, soul mates always are.   
  
  
A/N: Wow. This is it. The final chapter in a story that took me five months to write. I'm kind of sad, because I really enjoyed writing this and I loved receiving all of your reviews. I'm so glad this turned into something that you all liked. I'm really considering a sequel to this but it may be awhile, I might take a break before I get into another major story. Of, course you all now know from experience that most things that I say are usually the opposite of what happens. So I most likely won't take a break at all. Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this entire fic, I won't name names because I don't want to forget anyone but you all know who you are. Thank you all so much, your reviews mean so much to me, they're the reason I kept going. 


End file.
